


Прах и пепел

by sakuramai



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Sunagakure, Character Study, Cultural Differences, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Haruno Sakura-centric, Philosophy, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sakura moves to Suna, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: С некоторым людьми жизнь связывает чуть крепче, чем воспоминаниями, и порой от этого легче не становится. Или наоборот.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь упоминается полиармония, но это, пожалуй, никого не обидит (наверное).  
Также здесь больше гетеросексуальных пар, но чёрточка в графе "пейринг" (по-моему) как-то сковывает. В конце концов, что есть пейринг? Два человека вместе? А если они сами так не думают? :D
> 
> Хотелось написать что-нибудь новенькое, эдакое "а-а-а-а".  
Чирикните, пожалуйста, если что-то такое в голове у вас мелькнёт во время прочтения :)

**1.**  
… давным-давно ей сказала старая гадалка, с морщинистыми смуглыми руками и полуслепыми глазами, что её, Сакуру, всегда первым делом будут судить по внешности — слишком хрупкие лодыжки и кисти рук, слишком тонкая и изящная шея. И только затем по тому урагану, на который она способна.

Сакура уверена в нескольких вещах, но вообще, жизнь её научила никогда не ставить точек. Вокруг сплошной абсурд — хаотичный, неряшливый и бестолковый. Жизнь похожа на несправедливость. А ещё — на невероятно глупого, но такого же невероятно успешного Наруто. На лицемерные улыбочки завистливых коллег. На едкие сплетни куноичи-неудачниц. На новое кольцо Ино, которое стоит больше месячной зарплаты Сакуры. На Какаши-сенсея, который пропустил её повышение до джоунина, заслуженное кровью, отчаянием и честным профессионализмом.  
Жизнь похожа на родителей, хотящих для дочери спокойного мужа, лужайку и десять сковородок.

Ох, как она иногда злилась.

За её спиной тысячи спасённых жизней: как в операционной, так и в поле. Тысячи. Сам даймё наградил её красивой медалью и денежным поощрением за заслуги перед отечеством, когда её зеленые ладони перезапустили сердце наследника престола. Молодой принц, ещё бледный и слабый, пытался ловить её взгляды, дарил шёлковые платья, спотыкался о свои длинные робы и очаровательно краснел.

Платья шелестели листьями и на тело ложились как лепестки: багряно-красные, малахитово-зелёные, фиалковые, нежно-сиреневые, персиковые, цвета моря — длинные, но комфортные, или полукимоно с кокетливым разрезом для стройной ноги, или модные столичные фасоны и формы, подчёркивающие всё самое лучшее в её фигуре. Сакура, надевая их, убирала в изящный пучок волосы и вешала длинные дорогие серьги с переливающимися драгоценными камнями.  
Это всё она заслужила и заработала сама честным трудом, потом и кровью.

Когда Хьюга Хината увидела её в таких одеяниях, идущей по улице с прямой осанкой, она пролепетала в чужую спину: «мещанка» — тихо так, с настоящей женской завистью; потому что Наруто на свою сокомандницу налюбоваться не мог, и комплименты с его губ сыпались громким залпом фейерверков на ближайшие две-три улицы. «Мещанка» — почти шёпотом сказала мягкая-мягкая девочка из старого клана, которой никогда в жизни ни дня не приходилось выбирать между новым оружием и голодом.

Сакура попыталась её простить, но не смогла. Честно пыталась. Это уже, однако, было попросту невыносимо терпеть. Хината мечтала о Наруто, и ничего, как обычно, ничего для этого не делала. Вся Коноха знала, что Сакура не питала к нему взаимности, и вся Коноха знала о чувствах наследницы клана Хьюга. И, как обычно, ничего не происходило, ничего не менялось.

И вроде всё было хорошо.

Великая, надо сказать, фраза. «И вроде всё было хорошо». Даже никаких «но» не нужно — огромная драма, втиснутая в пять слов. Однако, следует кое-что всё же уточнить.

Сакура красива.  
Она всегда, всегда была очень красива: в детстве, до красного банта и после, с неприкрытым лбом и большими книжками; в отрочестве, с кривой причёской и заплаканными глазами в Лесу Смерти; в юности, с потным, раскрасневшимся лицом и самым первым маленьким землетрясением — она была красива всегда. Ей говорили: «лобастая», «жвачка», «плоскодонка» — и завидовали-завидовали-завидовали, потому что у неё были самые стройные и красивые ноги, самые зелёные глаза и еще более зелёные ладони, а ещё бедра, а ещё попа, а ещё ключицы; и, конечно, волосы. Сакура долгое время не видела зависти. Она смотрела вперёд: на спины Наруто, Саске и Какаши-сенсея — у неё не было ни времени, ни возможности посмотреть на саму себя.

А ведь смотреть было на что. Боевой врач, способный успешно сражаться на передовых линиях, способный сладко улыбаться и хладнокровно резать живые глотки — это даже не феномен, это аномалия. Даже Шизуне не могла, а Сакура, (в глазах шиноби почти безродная, маленькая Сакура, тридцать пятый размер ноги), смогла. И отказалась останавливаться на достигнутом.

Медсёстры шептались у неё за спиной: о Саске, за тенью которого она так отчаянно бежала, о Ли, который не признавал поражений (в любви или на поле боя), об Ино с её огромной грудью и шутками, иногда балансирующими на грани приличного, о Шикамару, Неджи, Сае, Ямато, Генме Ширануи; в их прищуренных ядовитых глазах Сакура была много кем, но прежде всего — выскочкой и шлюхой, потому что «она же как-то этого добилась!». И никого не волновало, что Сакура в первый раз по-настоящему поцеловалась только после Четвёртой войны шиноби.

И вроде всё было хорошо; но первым, кто её по-настоящему признал, не считая Ино, (потому что Ино это глубокая долгая связь, это вечное) был не Какаши-сенсей, не Наруто, и даже не строгая наставница — это был Акасуна но Сасори.

**2.**  
Он снился ей трижды.  
Красноволосый юноша, вечно молодой и вечно недовольный, застрявший в самом противном зелёном возрасте — амбициозная бабочка, ставшая живой смолой, ставшая янтарём.  
Сакуре снилось его восхищение, едва отражённое деревянной оболочкой и скучающим голосом, но восхищение живое, артистическое. Никогда никто ещё не говорил ей даже между строк, что она сильна, что она, (дочь из маленького клана торговцев), катастрофа. Стихийное бедствие.

В первый раз они были непонятно где. Сны — почти всегда мутное дело, со смазанными деталями, и тот сон не был исключением. Может быть, они стояли в той самой неразрушенной пещере. Сасори, точно такой же, как и прежде, одетый в свой плащ Акацуки, смотрел на свои деревянные ладони с едва видным безразличием и, если ей не казалось, с глухим отчаянием — глубоким и серым. А на неё саму, (уже потом), смотрел … мягко. И его пальцы, холодные, механические, были осторожны в каждом своём прикосновении.  
Он гладил её локоны. Ничего более.  
Она кричала на него сначала. Чтобы уходил. Что это её сны. Но Сасори умел быть тихим-тихим. Безразличным. Холодным. И когда она разрыдалась, уткнувшись в ладони, он безмолвно, почти мёртво, не мигая, слушал, как одни из самых важных людей в её жизни не признают чужую, (немного другую, но), выдающуюся силу. Ох, как это изнутри саднило. Ему можно было рассказать. Мёртвые не выдают секретов.

Вторая встреча пришлась на атаку Пейна, когда девичья жизнь едва не оборвалась от простого переутомления. Воздух вокруг стоял пыльный и холодный; ночь висела безоблачная и голая; в развалинах стелилась гробовая тишина.  
Люди спали группами, прижимаясь друг к другу под тонкими одеялами. Их потные тела вздрагивали от любого порыва ветра. Не пели птицы, не стрекотали цикады; в глухом котловане не было слышно родного шёпота листьев. Утренний туман оставил на лицах влагу, а в костях — холод.  
Слишком много было раненых; Сакура давно не ела и не спала. Милостивый подарок Пейна многих вернул к жизни, но не вылечил. Кто-то всё равно скончался, решив безболезненно отойти в Землю Предков во второй раз.  
Сакура и не собиралась поступать также, но у неё оставалось мало чакры, и часть её шла на обогрев тела в такую холодную ночь. Неудивительно, что юное сердце вздрогнуло и остановилось — тихо, между одним вдохом и другим. Спящая рядом Ино, измождённая работой и нервами, ничего не заметила.  
Сакура скользнула на минуту в небытие, и там её ждал Сасори.

Он спрятал деревянную ладонь в девичьих волосах и, что было сил, сжал.  
Больно.

— Уходи, — сказал холодно.

Печать Бьякуго, близкая к своему завершению, мягко перезапустила сердце. Сакура проснулась. У неё всё ещё болел скальп.

В третий раз он ей приснился уже после победы над богиней, деревом и древним злом. Где-то между отправлением в Коноху и большим праздником.  
Подошёл, ступая по той же сухой и пыльной земле, по которой совсем недавно ходил снова. Щёлкнул по носу, как провинившегося котёнка. Больно.  
Пьяненькая Сакура ничего не поняла. Сказала, вытаращившись: «ай».  
Акасуна но Сасори с присущей ему безэмоциональностью страдальчески закатил глаза.

— Бестолочь непутёвая, — тёплый цвет глаз смотрел холодно и строго. — Зазря тратишь моё время. Ненавижу.

— А я понятия не имею, почему ты мне снишься! — обиделась Сакура.

— Разве не ясно?

И ткнул пальцем её ромб на лбу.

— Нечего тебе делать в Конохе. Вторая принцесса Цунаде, вот кем ты там будешь. Не более. А если по глупости выскочишь замуж за того щенка Саске, то, к тому же, станешь безымянной мамашей его тупорылых отпрысков. — Он отошёл назад и отвернулся. — Унизительно.

Сакура растерянно моргнула.

— Это мой дом! — крикнула она зло и сжала кулаки. — И никто не просил тебя приходить!

— Неужели? — скучающе хмыкнул он, не оборачиваясь. — Разве не ты скулила и ревела, как дрянь последняя, столько ночей на своей старой кровати?

Она бы ударила его, но что-то как будто мешало.  
Сасори медленно обернулся.  
— Разве это не показатель, — тихо спросил он, — что тебя утешает враг, а не союзник и друг?

— Мёртвый враг!

Сасори смотрел на неё тем же взглядом как когда-то, вытаращенным и кукольным, нарочито безэмоциональным. Но не безразличным. От этого не было легче.  
Он по-совиному наклонил голову вбок, не меняя выражения лица:

— Смерть, — медленно произнёс кукловод, — по моему опыту, лишь переход из одного состояния в другое. Враги не бывают бывшими, Харуно Сакура.

— Тогда почему ты здесь? — от этого вопроса нельзя было удержаться.

Ей показалось, будто он дёрнул уголком губ. Но движение было столь быстрым, а она — такой пьяной, что загадка осталось загадкой. Сасори тихо вздохнул.

— Не задерживайся надолго в Конохагакуре, — сказал он, и вдруг действительно посмотрел на неё с толикой иронии. Эмоции ему были к лицу; жаль, что он всю жизнь их старательно избегал. — Ниндзя Листа в мирное время имеют тенденцию гнить, как те ваши хвалёные деревья, вокруг которых столько шума про Волю Огня. К примеру, твой никудышный учитель, Хатаке Какаши. Сентиментальность и расслабленность — худшие качества ваших старших товарищей. И вы пойдёте по их стопам.

— Он скоро станет Хокаге, — поделилась новостью Сакура.

— Иначе говоря, займёт место лидера милитарного автономного округа в глубоко мирное время, когда всем всё прощается и всем всё можно, — сухо парировал Сасори. И прищурился, — это престижно, но убого.

Сакура никак на это не возразила. Но мира, честно говоря, хотелось. Было жаль неунывающего Гая-сенсея в его инвалидной коляске. Воспоминание сиротливого гроба с телом Неджи (такой молодой и красивый, как жаль, как жаль) вызывало слёзы. Все эти встречи-прощания с мёртвыми, весь тот ужас, когда стоишь на негнущихся смертных ногах и нагло смотришь в глаза высшему существу, и этот негодяй Саске с его чёртовой иллюзией, и однорукий Наруто …

— Сунагакуре, — после паузы продолжил Сасори, — это вечность мягких песков и бесконечность окружающего горизонта. Это вой голодных бурь и музыка глубоких чистых ключей. Коноха не помнит своих героев — на месте сожжённого леса появляется новый, а старые пни умирают до молнии.

Его глаза блеснули янтарём; и будто вся реальность этого сна вздохнула. Серо-бурая пустошь реальности обдала Сакуру свежим ветром и ласково потрепала кукловоду пушистые волосы.

— В пустыне, — продолжил Сасори, — люди живут бок о бок со временем. Его быстротечность не так очевидна, бессмертие же — самое частое лицо этого бога. Никто не забывает ничего, ибо пески стабильны в своей переменчивости. Харуно Сакура, — посмотрел он ей в глаза, — если не хочешь оказаться бездарно покинутой и забытой — уходи. Запомни. Говорю в первый и последний раз. Лес потеряет всего одно цветущее дерево; пустыня же в твоём лице приобретёт целый оазис.

**3.**  
На Саске болталось чёрное пончо, когда он прощался с теми, кто столько лет так его ждал. Взъерошенный и однорукий, он напоминал ворона, или ворону, или грача — сильно побитую птицу — которая в очередной раз собиралась в долгий, никому не известный и одинокий, полёт.  
Наруто стоял со слезами на глазах, разумеется. Сакура одолжила ему пачку бумажных салфеток, чтобы он не сморкался куда попало. Какаши-сенсей стоял больше за компанию, чем для проводов. А сама же она мялась с ноги на ногу, (чтобы колени не затекли), скорее как в дань традиции, чем для чего-то ещё. И потому что всё-таки, по-своему, дождалась.

Она протянула ему дежурную улыбку, фальшивую и мягкую, которую так привыкла раздавать пациентам в госпитале; и больше на него не смотрела. Не в лицо, по крайней мере.  
На душе у неё стелился мир, как после глубокого выдоха.

Когда Наруто вовлёк всех в общие объятия, Сакура почувствовала, как Саске мягко ткнулся носом в её затылок и принюхался — шампунь с жасмином и дорогие духи с легким прохладным ароматом. И когда его нос скользнул вбок, чтобы ненавязчиво коснуться девичьей щёки, Сакура прикусила губу до крови — и отвернулась.  
Наруто, как обычно, ничего не заметил. Но он и не должен был. Слишком мало опыта, плюс неспособность заострять внимание на деталях.  
Какаши-сенсей, (уже потом), поднял на неё бровь и всё же задал вопрос, потому что каждый в Конохе (и его собака) знал, что милая добрая Харуно Сакура была до беспамятства влюблена в опального последнего из клана Учиха.

Она пожала плечами и спросила: «это важно?».

Хатаке Какаши хотел сказать, да, это важно, но проглотил слова до того, как они выскочили. В конце концов, Сакура ничем не была ему обязана; и он, в целом, не имел права допытываться. Его звали учителем скорее по доброй памяти, чем по заслугам, и это, конечно, горчило.  
Ещё горчила слепая вера Наруто, как и слепое упрямство Саске. Раньше оставляла неприятное послевкусие слепая любовь Сакуры. Но теперь молодая девушка, когда прижимала ладонь к сердцу, хмурилась и напрягалась, как от плохого воспоминания. И от этого на душе скребло куда сильнее.

**4.**  
Разница между подругой и наставницей в том, что первая поможет без лишних вопросов, а второй всё-таки надо что-то доказывать.

— Почему я не могу просто уйти? — спросила Сакура очень устало. Вопрос звучал как последняя надежда, к тому же обречённая. — Почти никто не ранен в последнее время. Эпидемии приходят и уходят. Мои друзья встречаются и даже женятся. А я здесь. Торчу.

Цунаде, которая едва разобралась со стопкой важных бумаг, страдальчески вздохнула.  
— Если это опять по поводу Учихи-

— Нет. Не опять. Не по поводу Саске. — Когда Сакура злилась, она начинала резать слова, как ветчину — ломтиками. — Он хотел меня поцеловать, а я ему отказала. И не жалею. И не хочу жалеть.

— Тогда зачем ты хочешь сорваться с места и упорхнуть в дальние дали? — подпёрла Пятая Хокаге голову ладонью. Насыщенно-красный маникюр блеснул под солнцем. — Ты никого не потеряла в войне, милая. Тебе незачем уходить.

— Я дышать здесь не могу, — процедила Сакура. — Просто. Не могу. Дышать. Это невыносимо.

У Цунаде взгляд сделался тяжелым, совсем пожилым.  
— Ты думаешь, — спросила она тихо, — тебе станет лучше где-то ещё? Поверь старой незамужней кошёлке: от себя не убежишь и не спрячешься.

— Я понимаю. Нет, я правда… правда, понимаю. Хоть и не в такой степени. Но Наруто гулял. Саске никогда не переставал… гулять. А Какаши-сенсей такой мастер убегать от своих проблем, что даже за обеды не платит, спихивая счёт на других. По-моему, будет только честно, если я пойду.

— И куда же?

Сакура пожала плечами.  
— Недалеко. В Сунагакуре. Гаара слишком дорожит Наруто, чтобы позволить чему-нибудь случиться со мной. И Канкуро мне обязан.

Цунаде пробежалась по ней глазами. Нетрудно было догадаться, что она видит: мятая одежда, неухоженные волосы, круги под глазами, бледная-бледная кожа, потухший взгляд ярких глаз.

— Мне не хочется тебя отпускать, — призналась она. — Просто не хочется. К отсутствию других, — она выдохнула, — можно привыкнуть. Но к отсутствию моих учениц? Не-ет. Хотя… Шизуне скоро выйдет из декрета… И Какаши совсем скоро меня заменит. Скорее бы! Жду не дождусь. — И тут она неожиданно хлопнула ладонью по столу и ощутимо сменила хандру на азарт. Как будто и не планировала в жёсткой форме отказать.

— Ну что? — спросила последняя Сенджу с игривой улыбкой. — Сделать тогда тебе подарок, что ли? Прощальный. Спорим!.. Спорим, что Казекаге не позовёт тебя на долгую-долгую-долгую стажировку в ближайшую неделю? Если ты выиграешь, то едешь! И проигравшей проставляешь две, нет, три бутылки! А проиграешь… хм-хм-хм. Сама ему предложишь идею про стажировку, а я тебе рекомендательное напишу. Идёт? — И они ударили по рукам, как это часто уже бывало.

Буквально через два дня прибыл с неожиданным визитом Гаара.

**5**.  
Говорили, он бродил с беспристрастным лицом по Конохе; глядел на стройку и деревянные бараки. Песок, привезённый из Сунагакуре, ходил по новым улицам, которые еще не успели назвать, огромными львами и жирафами на потеху детям. Они никогда не видели никого диковиннее белки или летучей мыши.  
Сабаку но Гаара ел рамен со свининой, задумчиво кликая палочками лапшу и нарутомаки. Ходил в барбекю, один, жарил себе тонкие ломтики мяса на огне и складывал на рис. Он сидел на головах Хокаге и смотрел на восстанавливающийся город. По ночам ветер гудел в котловане, и Казекаге его слушал.  
Никто ни в чём не упрекал иностранного гостя. Всем было ясно, зачем он приехал.

Скоро должна была выйти замуж его сестра.

Когда Сакура наконец увидела Казекаге, после стольких искромётных слухов, он одиноко сидел на дереве, свесив ноги, (парк вырастил капитан Ямато, разумеется) и пил чай из термоса. Пахло пряностями, вкус которых она знала на языке, но названия которых не помнила совершенно. Жители страны Огня предпочитали заваривать чай с тем, что росло в их садах, не более. 

Песок отпугивал тех, кого не пугала репутация молодого Казекаге. А у неё издавна было сострадающее сердце, падкое на печальных мальчиков.  
Сакура запрыгнула на дерево и села рядом.

— Когда она выйдет замуж, — после долгого молчания произнёс Гаара, — наибольшая часть её чакры будет запечатана. Две татуировки на внутренних сторонах бедра, одна на копчике и ещё одна сзади на шее; потому что женская любовь жертвенна. Темари отдаёт свои воинские амбиции и мечты взамен на сердце и могучие руки своего любовника. Шикамару-сан будет обязан нести её на руках от границы Суны до дверей их нового дома.

Сакура впечатлённо хмыкнула. Расстояние было немаленькое. Полутора суток очень бодрым темпом с одной ночёвкой.  
— Все бракосочетания в Суне такие?

— Конечно нет, — мягко возразил Гаара с тенью улыбки. — Это специальный ритуал, придуманный первым Казекаге для заключения династических браков, связывающих кровью разные страны. — Он сделал глоток чая. Сакура влажно шмыгнула носом, ночная прохлада уже сидела под кожей: ей померещилась в аромате … гвоздика. — До этого, например, был ещё один, но он состоялся лишь один раз и был запрещён самим же Казекаге.

— Почему? — полюбопытствовала Сакура. Ей казалось, после долгого молчания, Гааре могло захотеться поговорить. Каким бы отшельником он ни был, человеку нужен человек, хотя бы периодически.

— Это долгая история, — качнул головой Гаара. — Только если вы, Сакура-сан, хотите послушать. Действительно хотите? … Ну, хорошо. Если вы уверены.

_… Некогда в пустыне жил мужчина. Никто не знал, от кого он родился и где научился искусству войны; никто не знал его настоящего имени, он всегда назывался по-разному. Волосы его были алы и ярки как кровь, кожа белела ярче молока, а глаза отливали горячим золотом. Ветер терялся в его широких свободных одеждах. Ему не было равных в пустыне, поскольку совмещал он в себе две способности: управление песком и гипноз. Не только был он могуч, независим и неукротим, он единственный мог совладать с Шукаку: хитрой загадкой или честным боем. Люди поклонялись ему как божеству. И однажды к нему обратились с необычной просьбой: помирить странствующие кланы. В пустыне выжить нелегко, все друзья — это семья, вассалы, да и только. Тогда он придумал следующее. В плату за помощь потребовал он от каждого клана, которому когда-либо помогал, женщину, сочетавшую мудрость и красоту. И начертил на коже каждой своей кровью и пеплом волос символы, которые остались на женщинах до самой смерти. Так он обрёл себе двадцать три жены-наложницы; каждую он разодел в шелка, и каждая родила ему ровно одного ребёнка: здорового и талантливого. И кланы, соперничавшие или враждовавшие, стали кровными родственниками. Именно он основал Сунагакуре, и за то люди прозвали его «Казекаге»._

— Ничего себе, — вытаращилась Сакура. — Это правда так было?

— Конечно, — невозмутимо ответил Гаара, делая ещё один глоток. Длинные тонкие пальцы мягко скользнули по узору чашки термоса. — Акасуна но Чиё была одной из внучек Первого Казекаге. А я являюсь его праправнуком.

— Так это значит, что Сасори?..

— Тоже его праправнук? Да, так и есть. Говорили, что из всех отпрысков, уже умерших и ещё живущих, он больше всего внешне напоминал Первого; обычно наследовались или цвет волос, или глаза.

— То есть, Третий Казекаге тоже был его внуком?.. Я помню, что у марионетки были золотые глаза.

— Вы верно подметили, Сакура-сан, — мягко согласился Гаара. Помолчал. Ветер мягко шевелил листья на дереве. По воздушному потоку ручейками скользил песок. Какая всё же опасная способность. — Я бы хотел, как друг, чтобы вы подметили для меня кое-что ещё. В городе говорят … — и хотя Коноху всё ещё сложно было назвать городом, Сакура поняла, о чём речь, — что вы хотели бы уехать. Ненадолго или надолго. К сожалению, мне больше некого просить. — Гаара встретился в ней взглядом. — Моя сестра Темари, — произнёс он одними губами. — Я хочу знать, насколько сильно Нара Шикамару будет её ценить. — И добавил, — если вы разузнаете … я в долгу не останусь.

Он попытался улыбнуться, но у него не получилось.

— Давайте я помогу вам просто так, — предложила со вздохом Сакура. — У вас … больше друзей, чем вы думаете, господин Гаара. Тем более, такое дело. Единственная сестра. А потом вы тоже можете помочь мне просто так. Как вам такое?

Гаара издал что-то похожее на смешок и отвернулся.  
— В Сунагакуре, — объяснил он, спустя паузу, — на любой вопрос есть ответ; на любой ответ есть вопрос. Действию предшествует нечто протодействия, и из него происходит последствие действия. Ничто не падает в небытие, потому что небытия нет, есть лишь цепь со звеньями, переплетающаяся с другими цепями. Вследствие этого, ваша просьба невозможна, Сакура-сан. Вы хотите разжать звенья, а потом свести снова. Учтивость здесь — вежливый самообман, усложняющий процесс. Давайте играть честно. Вы делаете мне одолжение, и на почве вашего результата произрастает моё одолжение к вам.

— Если результат вам не понравится, я потеряю мой шанс, — сухо усмехнулась Сакура. — А самообман даёт мне … не знаю что, но что-то даёт. Если ответ Шикамару вам не понравится, я буду точно знать, что дело не во мне.

— Дело здесь не в моём будущем родственнике, и уж, тем более, не в вас, — таинственно произнёс Гаара. Было в его голосе что-то от фокусника. — Вся суть в последовательности.

И, удовлетворившись своей загадочностью, Гаара растаял в песке, вместе с термосом. Возможно, полетел смотреть на луну, или ещё что.  
Сакуре казалось, что она совершенно его не поняла. И что было бы неплохо всё-таки попросить попробовать тот пряный ароматный чай — на тот случай, если она всё же не уедет в Суну.

**6.**  
Всё детство и отрочество Шикамару маячил у неё где-то на периферии.

В шумном классе Академии он был тихим сопением на тетради рядом с хрустящим и чавкающим Чоджи. А потом — самым легким соперником во время тренировочных боёв. Шикамару, метр — с ананасом на голове — без кепки, тёр нос, на котором сидела клякса от чернил, щурился на солнце и гордо говорил: «ставьте хоть кол, девочек я не бью». Ино тогда ругалась и дулась, что из него вырастет разгильдяй и бестолочь, и что обязательно какая-нибудь негодяйка возьмёт его и …  
А Шикамару упрямо отвечал, растягивая слова, будто объясняя что-то очень простое кому-то очень глупому: «де-е-евочек я-я не бью-ю». И добавлял с авторитетом и привычно: «Завянь, гербарий». Ино на гербарий обижалась и не разговаривала потом с ним весь остаток дня, чем маленький Нара охотно пользовался.  
Однажды его и Сакуру поставили драться вместе. Тогда она впервые заметила, как тихо он на самом деле ходил для их возраста, как внимательно на всех смотрел, даже на неё, девочку-жвачку. И даже когда Мизуки-сенсей на него накричал, и даже когда Ирука-сенсей пригрозил отработкой, Шикамару и бровью не повёл. Он сказал, как и в любой другой раз, когда возникала подобная ситуация, гордо и тихо: «девочек я не бью».  
Сакура подарила ему потом огромный вкусный леденец на палочке, (родители были очень рады хорошей оценке), а он ей подмигнул, и больше они в Академии толком не общались.  
После выпуска вплоть до предательства Саске они и не пересекались. Не было нужды, если учесть то глупое соперничество с Ино …

А потом Шикамару стал чуунином, и пока Сакура не заслужила свой собственный зелёный жилет, они тоже мало общались. Сакура сдала экзамен в команде с Чоджи и Ино, под руководством покойного Асумы, но каждый раз, когда наследник клана Нара появлялся на горизонте, она старалась уйти, чтобы дать ребятам возможность провести время вместе. Конечно, все четверо приглашали её остаться, пускали в ход все уговоры, со стороны Ино был и шутливый добродушный шантаж, и даже иногда брали с собой на барбекю … И, если подумать, Сакура чувствовала себя среди них как дома: смеялась, улыбалась и не чувствовала той тяжести забот, которая непременно ждала её после. Но что-то мешало; та пустота, оставшаяся от разбитой команды Семь, ныла и стреляла фантомной болью, слово болевший зуб. И Сакура сбегала и ускользала до тех пор, пока не кончились те золотые деньки.  
Ино оплакивала отца и готовилась стать главой клана Яманака. Чоджи осторожно восстанавливал вес и свою гормональную систему – некогда крепкое здоровье дало сбой во время войны. А Шикамару собирался жениться.

Честно говоря, счастливым он отнюдь не выглядел, но Сакуре казалось, что она не имела права задавать ему личных вопросов. Особенно руководствуясь меркантильным интересом. Именно поэтому, когда Сакура нашла его за любимым занятием — рассматриванием облаков — на удивительно ровной зелёной лужайке в добрых пяти километрах от Конохи, она спросила другое, к делу не относящееся, но для неё на тот момент важное.  
Нара был из немногих, кто, по её мнению, действительно мог ответить. 

— Хей, Шикамару, — приземлилась Сакура. Он лениво приоткрыл глаз и вяло буркнул: «привет».

— Как ты думаешь, — продолжила она, кротко опускаясь рядом. — Что есть люди? Я давно об этом размышляю, и всё никак не найду ответ, хотя кажется, будто всегда под носом вертится.

— Ты искала меня по всей Конохе и окрестностям, чтобы это спросить, — не без цинизма констатировал Шикамару. Не получив ответа, вздохнул. Сел. Почесал голову. Скосил на неё глаза. — А тебе зачем?

— Меня, может, в Суну переведут, а снится всякое, — виновато пожала плечами Сакура. — Да и жизнь … она странная. Честно говоря, мне кажется, пока я не пойму, с кем имею дело, то постоянно буду ошибаться в людях. В городе шепчут, — она нарочито скривила голос, — «кто же будет её следующим Саске»? Им-то какое дело!

— Без сплетен в нашем деле далеко не уедешь, — хмыкнул Шикамару. — Ну и вопрос, конечно. Лучше бы ты подышала свежей зелёной травой, или вон теми соснами, или хотя бы букет нарвала. Созерцание очень помогает от таких мыслей. Думаешь, чего я на облака смотрю?

— Логично, — согласилась Сакура. Вдохнула-выдохнула для эксперимента. Пахло действительно хорошо и вкусно. — А всё-таки. Что есть люди?

Шикамару по-доброму покачал головой. Вот же прицепилась.  
— У каждого своё уникальное восприятие действительности. А это значит, что у каждого свой ответ на твой вопрос: если этот некто, кого ты спросила, достаточно … чуток, что ли. Мудр, наблюдателен и чуток. У меня, например, всё просто. Я из Нара. Тень не может существовать сама по себе — всегда есть что-то, что её создаёт, отбрасывает. Я думаю, человека определяют его привычки. Мы все во что-то играем, или в кого-то. — Он похлопал себя по карманам в поисках пачки. Нашёл. Сунул сигарету в губы. — Я играю в моего покойного учителя, — объяснил Шикамару. Щёлкнул крышкой металлической зажигалки, чиркнул колёсиком. Звучало честно и просто; хотя Нара никогда не дают полного ответа.

— Мои пальцы держат сигарету так, как держал её Асума: между указательным и средним пальцем, — продолжил он. — Видишь? — Взмах рукой. — Может я и не хотел это перенимать у него. Согласись, пара чакропроводных ножей или хотя бы борода вышли бы полезнее для здоровья. Но почему-то… почему-то для меня он вечнокурящий, вечно немного потерянный — и добрый в своей потерянности — и обязательно с этой зажигалкой. Да и вообще… Асума был неблестящим сыном выдающегося воина и политика: а это тяжкая ноша. Без рефлексии вообще никак.

Сакура медленно моргнула и прикусила губу.  
— Ты…

Шикамару искоса на неё глянул и неожиданно улыбнулся. Дым плясал вокруг его лица сизым платком.

— Какая догадливая. Впрочем, всё логично донельзя. Да. Я человек-имитация.

— Именно поэтому ты женишься?

Он задумчиво почесал голову.  
— Ну, нет. Меня за руку возьми в этом плане и я пойду; так мой отец в своё время пошёл. Хотя Темари очень спешит, конечно. — Вдруг он сделался серьёзным, как когда-то тогда, во время боёв в Академии. — Ты мне нравилась, знаешь? — Её сердце пропустило удар. — Долго нравилась. — Ещё один. — Но … мне за тобой не угнаться без очень серьёзной мотивации — такая приходит только с той утратой, с которой не можешь смириться. Когда она пришла, было уже поздно. А я… да что я. Человек со старинной унаследованной библиотекой и мягкими креслами.

Дотлевшая сигарета вспыхнула в его пальцах и осыпалась пеплом вниз. Что называется, докурил.

— Гаара, наверное, хочет, чтобы я подумал ещё раз, — подытожил он, не глядя на Сакуру, — раз уж попросил прийти тебя ко мне. Я не удивлён, что он знает даже о моей, — он закатил глаза, — супер-секретной давнишней влюблённости. Ему не о чем беспокоиться. — По лицу Шикамару скользнула цветная бабочка; Нара смешно поморщился, как недовольный кот. — Я слишком скучный для тебя. Темари красива, в меру умна, очень упряма… у неё высокая грудь и широкие бёдра. И тяжелая рука. Она решила, что выйдет за меня: ну и хорошо. Пусть это будет её первый и последний настоящий выбор. Ребёнка ей назвать не дадут — традиции моего клана. Воевать она не сможет — законы Конохи. Развод… можно организовать, но сложно. Сложно потом не взбаламутить воду на арене международных отношений.

— Так это… — Сакура закусила губу, — совсем-совсем не по любви?

— Любовь разная бывает, — вздохнул Шикамару. Его тёмные глаза смотрели в никуда. Длинные чёрные ресницы, миндалевидный разрез глаз, высокие скулы. А может, в другом мире у них двоих и вышло бы что-нибудь. — Прости, что даже ни разу тебе не намекнул. Это я уже сейчас понимаю, что всё могло быть иначе — потому что жизнь непредсказуема. Но я выбрал себе жить так: последовательно и спокойно. И Темари выбрала то же самое. Мы, две посредственности, будем пить чай на террасе без бабочек в животах, встречать друг друга с работы и делать детей: хотя бы одного. Это неплохо. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Ни мой дед, ни мой отец не женились по любви. Это к разговору об имитации.

Она почему-то вспомнила разговор на дереве о цепях, звеньях и последовательности.  
— Гаара расстроится, когда услышит, насколько ты любишь его сестру, — печально качнула Сакура головой. Или он уже знал, потому что брат, и всего лишь хотел получить доказательство.

— Я умру за неё, если потребуется, — серьёзно ответил Шикамару. — Не из-за чего-нибудь, а потому что хорошо воспитан. Это не много, да. Но порой и такого должно быть достаточно. Ты не соврёшь Гааре, если так и передашь, — он заглянул к ней в глаза с тем мальчишеским озорством, которое так ему шло. А в уголках губ сидела тонкая печаль. В другом мире эти губы могли бы целовать её каждый день. Сакура знала, что смотрела на него большими глазами с той самой бесплодной надеждой, от которой так больно, но застегнуть душу как пальто было в тот момент труднее обычного. Шикамару сглотнул. — В конце концов, первая любовь на то и первая любовь, чтобы несостоявшиеся партнёры шли дальше… но порознь. И ты пойдёшь. А я останусь.

**7.**  
На той же неделе Сакура получила официальное приглашение в Суну. А через месяц Темари взяла себе фамилию мужа.


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**  
Равнины с покатыми золотыми полями: подсолнухи, пшеница, овёс. Кривые плакучие ивы с длинными волосами-ветвями. Блестящие реки, широкие и тонкие, струящиеся добрыми змеями. Дубы-колдуны. Пушистые кроны орешников. Лохматые лиственницы. Пахучие старые сосны и синие ели. Молодые веточки можжевельника. Тонкая паутина на ягодах боярышника … И запах. Запах-запах-запах! Родной дышащий лес, родной до краски на щеках и блестящих глаз. Как ей уйти, убежать?

Это дом родной, это дом родной, это дом!  
А она уходит!  
Уходит ровным шагом, с кожаным рюкзаком через плечо. В груди цветут нежные улыбки родителей, обещавших приехать в гости; любимые, ненаглядные, единственные — зачем же она уезжает?! Всё есть! Ино, семья, и даже слегка приевшийся Наруто, неловкие шутки Сая, в которых он медленно преуспевает, уставшие глаза капитана Ямато — чёрт возьми, зачем?! Вернись! Человеческая жизнь так хрупка, вернись, пока свои люди ещё на месте!

Сакура сглотнула ком в горле и обернулась помахать рукой. Ей помахали в ответ. Ино — длинное кожаное пальто начальника департамента Пыток и Допросов, слегка широкое на плечах, отцовское — крикнула: «Лобастая, обязательно пиши!».

— Я люблю вас! — по широкой-широкой улыбке Сакуры скатывались слезинки. — Берегите себя, пока меня не будет рядом!

Сай приложил два пальца к виску, формально отдавая честь: понято, принято. Родители стояли обнявшись и махали руками дочери. Капитан Ямато, облокотившийся на городскую стену, сложил пальцами жест «ноль проблем» на её реплику. Он сунул ей в рюкзак с немногочисленными вещами бутылочку солнцезащитного крема. Приятно, очень тепло и солнечно, и мягко, что есть люди, которые могут оставить все свои многочисленные дела, и просто прийти, просто помахать рукой и сказать пару слов, а затем поглядеть пять-десять минут на удаляющуюся спину. Чувство радости и благодарности распирало изнутри, словно взлетающий воздушный шар. Сакура уже хотела вернуться. Она любила этих людей, и это так сладко ныло в сердце, что хотелось всё бросить, вернуться, обнять их и не отпускать.

(Наруто и Какаши были в Стране Демонов; они не могли её проводить).

Канкуро, прибывший в Коноху в качестве будущего проводника Сакуры, смотрел на сцену прощания добрым взглядом.

— Извини, что так долго, — шмыгнула она носом, когда ворота Конохи окончательно скрылись из вида.

Он покачал головой. Фиолетовый рисунок на его лице дрогнул, и горизонтальные линии исказились в маленькой улыбке:  
— Не, это ты извини. У меня на редкость плохо получается притворяться деревом в таких ситуациях, — он конспирологически понизил голос, — а надо бы.

Сакура неожиданно для себя хихикнула. Достала из кармана бумажные салфетки, шмыгнула носом и звучно высморкалась. Было неловко, конечно; но тащиться до Суны с забитым носом тоже звучало как весьма неудобная перспектива.

— А Темари сморкается как тромбон, — поделился Канкуро, многозначительно скосив глаза.

Сакура хихикнула до того, как поняла, что это действительно звучало смешно. Грозная Темари с большущими … глазами и кошачьей походкой — и как тромбон.

— Помнишь Ли-куна? — спросила она. — Так вот, он однажды вызвал Гая-сенсея на состязание «кто громче высморкается», (это было во время одного мерзкого гриппа). А победил в итоге Киба, потому что он сморкается как СЛОН! Я аж чаем поперхнулась, когда услышала!

На этот раз издал смешок уже Канкуро.

— Это ещё ничего, — весело дёрнул он бровями. — Вот когда один-единственный раз заболел Гаара … Ты когда-нибудь слышала столичную пожарную сирену? Да? Вот у меня с тех пор любой пожар ассоциируется с, кхм … ну, скажем так, не совсем водой. Хотя, представь, было бы неплохо, — он изобразил писклявый голос, — спасите! Помогите! В доме осталась моя собака! А ты идёшь мимо, — тут его голос упал до сиплого баса, — и вся такая: не волнуйтесь, сейчас всё будет. Целишься. И ка-а-ак чихнёшь! … Ну, неважно. Короче. Собственно, Гаара так странно и страшно сморкался, что тогда-то мы с Темари и узнали, что наш младший братец всё-таки умеет материться.

Сакура от смеха даже случайно хрюкнула.

— Но лучше Гааре в песок не дуть, что ты теперь это знаешь, — добавил Канкуро.

— Молчу как угорь, — пообещала Сакура.

**2.**   
_Дорогая Ино!  
Мои дела идут хорошо. Гаара решил, что, если учесть многие факторы, будет лучше, если я буду жить в доме его семьи, то есть с ним и Канкуро, (но в гостевой части, а не на месте Темари). Про «многие факторы» он выразился пространно и туманно, поэтому я решила не спорить. Вообще, песчаным людям свойственна такая манера речи, но когда, например, допрашиваешь пациента, что у него болит, или требуешь устный отчёт у медсестры — надоедает.  
Я живу на новом месте уже два месяца, но кожа ещё к такому палящему солнцу не привыкла. К сожалению, крем кончился, но, как выяснилось, он и так здесь не особо спасает. Раньше я гадала, почему местные национальные костюмы такие … балахонистые — теперь и сама в таком хожу. Здесь не принято на улице вообще в целом показывать тело или как-то подчеркивать свою фигуру, (есть одно исключение, но я в него не вхожу). Да, вот тебе ах и ох. У нас, вон, Анко-сан чуть ли не голая ходит, а я лицо и волосы прячу под красивым шёлковым платком, чтобы на меня не падали прямые лучи солнца. Но это на улице, а внутри, (за исключением особенных кофеен), можно и даже нужно балахон снимать._

_Зато здесь очень ценится, что ты под ним носишь. Канкуро (ну ты помнишь, он мой официальный сопровождающий и вообще) сказал, когда увидел меня в одном из тех шёлковых платьев: правильно, что хожу вся-такая прекрасная и с украшениями, потому что так мои поклонники будут знать, каковы стандарты.  
Для меня это заявление стало двумя новостями:_

_1\. что у меня есть стандарты;  
2\. и поклонники;_

_По этим двум пунктам Канкуро загадочным образом ничего не ответил, когда я спросила. Из него иногда лишнего слова не вытащишь. А когда обратилась к Гааре после ужина, (мы иногда едим втроём), он ответил что-то сложное про звёзды и карму (то есть к тебе возвращается то, что ты даёшь, хорошее и плохое; сама мысль Гаары была куда сложнее, но я её уже почти забыла).  
Касательно госпиталя: он старый, врачей мало, медицинскую систему у них не реформировали очень давно, со времён молодости покойной госпожи Чиё. Порой здесь такой мрак и схоластика, что потом я пью охлаждённый виски с апельсиновым соком где-то в полдень.  
Этот коктейль, половина к половине, мне посоветовал Канкуро. В первые две недели я схватила расстройство желудка, потому что здесь другая вода, другие специи, да и вообще, в целом, другой мир. И тогда мне дали совет чистить желудок от всякой заразы этим напитком; якобы так делали в старину пустынные торговцы-кочевники: мешали что-то сильное с соком. Я проконсультировалась через Кацую с госпожой Цунаде, и та подтвердила, что да, на юге это самый верный метод уберечь себя от желудочной инфекции. Про женский алкоголизм она ничего не сказала, а жаль. Впрочем, я не так часто пью, чтобы это становилось проблемой …_

_В качестве гида и тамады у меня Канкуро.  
Не считая того раза, когда я спасла ему жизнь, мы толком не пересекались. Никогда бы не подумала, что у него такие смешные шутки, а то ходит во всём чёрном и рисует всякие загадочные символы на лице…  
Может, Гаара назначил его ко мне, чтобы рассчитать тот долг. Может, в этом виноваты политические махинации: есть люди, которые всё ещё не простили своего молодого лидера. Не знаю … Здесь много мифов и тайн. Больше, чем у нас._

_Пока рано об этом говорить, но я бы осталась здесь подольше, чем на полгода. Здесь … не знаю, как сказать. Другая культура, другая жизнь, другие люди.  
Мне не хватает шелеста листьев по ночам и проливных дождей с грозами, когда сидишь и пьёшь чай, укутавшись в плед. Но … слышала ли ты когда-нибудь, как к тебе в дверь стучится песчаная буря? А звёзды, Ино … Хотя, тебя бы куда больше впечатлил шёлк. У нас внешне различаешь богатого от бедного количеством слоёв одежды, а в Сунагакуре — орнаментами, украшениями, качеством._

_Прилагаю к письму почтовые открытки для моих родителей, Сая, капитана Ямато, Наруто и Какаши-сенсея. Обязательно расскажи мне, как идут твои дела, как там все.  
Береги себя!_

_Твоя подруга,_

_Х.Сакура  
_  
**3.**  
— Ка-а-а-анкуро-о-о-о.

— …

— Ка-а-анкуро-о-о-о-о!

— …

— А-а-а-а-а-а-а, Ка-а-а-а-а-анкуро-о-о-о-о-о!

Из глубины дома послышалась возня. Что-то кому-то куда-то упало — кажется, на ногу, судя по сдавленным шипящим ругательствам.

— Ну чего тебе?! — наконец-то недовольно отозвалось из мастерской.

— Я умираю, — трагично заявила Сакура. И для более нагнетающей обстановки свалилась с дивана, на котором до этого лежала и страдала.

Кажется, у него в мастерской тоже что-то свалилось — не исключено, что это был он сам. Раздался звук шуншина и, моментально, звук, который издаёт человек, когда с большого такого размаха налетает мизинцем на тумбочку.

— Ты жив? — спустя миг поинтересовалась для справки Сакура.

— А-ы-о-у-о, — невнятно отозвался коридор, в глубине которого прыгал на одной ноге Канкуро.  
Она бы похихикала, если бы ей не было так паршиво.  
Когда он наконец-то добрался до гостиной, слегка прихрамывая, Сакура уже мысленно составила завещание, хотя завещать было, собственно, нечего.

— И чего ты умираешь? — недовольно спросил Канкуро. Лицо у него было накрашено только наполовину — ровную половину — а за ухом торчал длинный гвоздь. Как говорится, так много вопросов, так мало ответов.

— Мне плохо, — с ещё большим трагизмом сообщила Сакура, не отрывая носа от ковра.

Канкуро задумчиво почесал голову.  
— Это я, предположим, понял. А поконкретнее?

— Солнечный удар, — печально вздохнула Сакура. — Это как очень сильное похмелье, но без рвоты. Голова горячая, пить хочется. А ещё я хочу встать, но не могу. Поработала в первую половину дня на улице, называется. Иду домой, а мне плохо. А как пришла, так ещё хуже стало.

Он без лишних слов легко подхватил её, перевернул и взял на руки.  
Сквозь мученическую головную боль Сакура вспомнила, что вообще-то её давно так не ... перемещали. И давно за ней не ухаживали, даже когда болела очередным вирусом, (от них только Бьякуго спасёт, а часто пользоваться печатью вредно).  
Она позволила своему горячему лбу устало прильнуть к чужой мускулистой груди. Тонкий чёрный лён пах сандалом. Канкуро куда-то её осторожно нёс.  
И когда она успела закрыть глаза?..

— Зажми нос, — вдруг сказал Канкуро.

— А?

Плюх!

И Сакура провалилась из тёплого кольца рук в личный бассейн семейства Сабаку — с макияжем, украшениями и в той же одежде, в которой еле-еле приползла домой во время обеденного перерыва. Вообще, это был эффективный ход со стороны Канкуро: неожиданный, но действенный. Так что, вместо возмущений, она позволила себе опуститься достаточно глубоко, чтобы коснуться лопатками дна, и приготовилась к долгой задержке дыхания. Чуть отросшие волосы раскинулись вокруг головы ореолом, шёлковое платье распустилось цветком. Тяжелые золотые серьги в ушах легонько тянули мочки к самому дну. Она приоткрыла глаза и посмотрела на мерцающую гладь воды наверху. Её разгоряченному телу было так хорошо в прохладных водах … Барабаны, больно стучащие в висках, впервые за час-полтора смолкли.

«Полежу так ещё немного» — подумала Сакура.

Приглушенный грохот внутри самой воды — и к ней нырнул Канкуро; в одежде, разве что гвоздь из-за уха вытащил. От его лица тонким шлейфом растворялась в воде фиолетовая краска. Пушистые тёмно-каштановые волосы отливали золотом в сизом освещении воды. Он хотел вытащить её наверх — оно и ясно, всегда есть риск утонуть — протянул руку, но Сакура, взяв его за ладонь, вместо этого подтащила к себе. Кивнула подбородком в сторону верха, мол, смотри как красиво. Канкуро метнул взгляд ввысь, повёл бровями, что-то для себя решил — и дал своему телу опуститься вровень с её. И … какая-то нотка напряжённости сошла с его лица, пропала из плеч. Может, правда переживал, что она себя плохо чувствует. Может, зря она капризничала.

Гладь мерцала наверху тёмным жидким серебром, но Сакура лишь отчасти любовалась ей.  
Она почему-то заметила, что у Канкуро пушистые угольно-чёрные ресницы: верхние и нижние.  
И ладонь чужую она почему-то не сразу отпустила.

**4.**  
Поскольку Сакуру всё же периодически беспокоили глубокие темы (она не была в этом виновата, такова её пытливая любознательная натура), то и ему был задан вопрос.

— Люди? — переспросил Канкуро.

Он выловил её в обеденный перерыв, распугав солидной аурой глубоко уважаемого человека стайку медперсонала, предлагавшего ей вместе куда-нибудь пойти. Вид у Канкуро был такой, что его вариант был предложить им всем пойти куда-нибудь на три буквы. Затем он галантно подал Сакуре локоть, и (на правах гида-телохранителя и ходячего культурологического справочника) утащил в небольшой уютный ресторан на другом конце города. Столиков было немного, но зато каждый будто находился в маленьком отдельном вентилируемом шатре, причём все шатры были в помещении. Канкуро привычно сложил пальцами технику иллюзии, чтобы никто не подслушивал, и они заказали еду: лепёшки и хумус на закуску, баранину в черносливе как основное блюдо, домашний лимонад на двоих со льдом и — отдельно — кофе. Вместе с напитками им также подали раскочегаренный кальян, и Сакура, наравне с Канкуро, привычно затянулась. На жаре, даже сидя в прохладном помещении, трудно чувствовать голод, но сладкий дымок пробуждал аппетит.

Канкуро задумчиво выпустил изо рта ровное белесое кольцо. Затем ещё одно.

— Пока я думаю над ответом, — наконец произнёс он, — ты первая можешь рассказать о своей точке зрения. Раз ты спрашиваешь, значит, какие-то мысли у тебя самой есть.

Это была очень «песчаная» тактика — изящно перенаправить разговор в обратную сторону. Когда Сакура поймала его на этом в первый раз, Канкуро пожал плечами и ответил, что когда ветер дует, тот склонен менять направление; поэтому на восточном базаре, если ей было что-то нужно, торговался именно он, а не Сакура. У Канкуро и какого-нибудь торговца этот ветер за одну только минуту менялся раз по пять. Потрясающая ораторская пластичность. А не торговаться было нельзя. «Это базар» — усмехнулся тогда Канкуро, — «даже если ты можешь дать полную цену и в десять раз больше — торгуйся. Иначе тебя не так поймут».

— Мне кажется, — начала Сакура, но осеклась. Перед ними поставили лимонад в графине. Канкуро спокойно разлил его в два кристально-чистых гранёных стакана. Отпил, кивнул. У ниндзя было принято приносить на компанию обычные напитки таким образом, чтобы легко можно было проверить наличие яда. В ядах кукловод из почти вымершего клана Сабаку разбирался, пожалуй, наравне с ней, если не лучше. В конце концов, это была его косвенная специальность.

— Мне кажется, — продолжила Сакура, — что люди похожи на деревья в лесу. Дубы, осины, клёны, ивы, дикие яблони и вишни… Они полезны тем, что просто есть. Такова их простая задача. Но самое важное в них, пожалуй, в том, что они, осыпаясь по осени, дают шанс взойти новым деревьям… Дерево могут преждевременно спилить; оно может заболеть; юную веточку могут затоптать или переломить. Дерево может стоять долго-долго, а потом упасть от ветра или грозы и долго гнить. Порой они губят друг друга. А иногда переплетаются как любовники. Они наполняют лёгкие добрым воздухом, но, самое главное ... на смену старому лесу приходит новый лес, — Сакура впёрлась глазами в матерчатую стену. Взгляд её заскользил по ярким, вычурным узорам шатра. Она кожей чувствовала внимание Канкуро. — По-моему, это очень похоже на людей. Но не знаю. Недавно об этом подумала.

Он затянулся и выдохнул носом, как дракон. Дымок пряным лёгким туманом заскользил по поверхности стола.

— Клан Гагаку, — сказал Канкуро, отпив ещё лимонад, — предложил такую теорию; и она довольно быстро стала популярной в этих краях. Что когда-то до людей был ещё кое-кто. Иначе говоря, на земле жили божества, куда более умные и красивые, добрые и могущественные, куда более великодушные, чем мы. И вот однажды им надоело делать всё своими руками, и они решили создать себе слуг. Слуги ... напоминали их самих, но сделаны были немного тяп-ляп: зачастую страшненькие, да и глупенькие, но полезные. И порой преданные. Но как-то раз слуги взбунтовались: видишь ли, они устали трудиться, им тоже хотелось ничего не делать. Им тоже хотелось стать господами, чтобы другие беспрекословно работали на них. И бунт был такой, что божества в итоге на всё махнули и ушли в лучший мир. И остались мы одни, без хозяев — неидеальные и суеверные, порочные, склонные к слепой вере и повиновению. А самое главное — брошенные, сиротливые и одинокие.

На этой грустной ноте им подали тёплые лепёшки и хумус.

— Звучит печально, по правде говоря, — вздохнула Сакура, намазывая себе туповатым ножиком бутерброд.

— Но логично, согласись, — отозвался Канкуро, проделывая то же самое. — Вот скажи, у тебя было такое чувство, будто ты ищешь что-то неощутимое, что будто ускользает из рук и никак не попадается на глаза, но оно есть, и ты это знаешь?

Сакура не стала отвечать на этот вопрос; молчание порой говорило куда больше, чем слова. Тем более, она уже усиленно жевала, стараясь не дуть щёки как хомяк. Резной орнамент стеклянной чаши кальяна напоминал далёкое лазурное море. Искала ли она? Да. И не переставала искать.

— Из чего же были сделаны те люди?

Канкуро пожал плечами.  
— Говорят, их сконструировали так, как мы сейчас делаем марионеток. В теории. Честно говоря, я не помню. От клана Гагаку, помимо их вероисповедания и, разве что, традиции дворцовой музыки, ничего и никого не осталось; из чистокровных, по крайней мере. Моя бабушка по материнской линии была из Гагаку… А вот кстати философия клана распространилась на всю Страну Ветра. Чуть ли не каждый в неё верит, даже если переплетает со своей собственной религией. Удобно накладывается, в конце концов. Даже джашинизм и богиня-кролик вписываются. Неплохое бессмертие для клана, а? Тела уже давно пепел и прах, а голос продолжает звучать, как будто они ещё здесь.

Во время небольшой паузы они успели вдвоём расправиться с хумусом и стали потягивать прохладный лимонад, ожидая мясо. Тихий официант с ловкими руками унёс отработавший своё кальян.

— В Конохе всё не так, — вздохнула Сакура. — Мы как будто… не знаю. Сжигаем своё прошлое? Как поленья или сухую опавшую листву. Никто ничего не помнит. Сделаешь шаг в сторону от водоворота жизни — и тебя уже забыли. С одной стороны, так, разумеется, легче прятать ошибки прошлого… но, с другой стороны, плохо, когда не знаешь собственной истории. Всё время живёшь одним днём: «вчера» позабыто, а «завтра» уже умрёшь. Есть только «сегодня».

— Каждому своё, — пожал плечами Канкуро. И добавил с иронией, — уж не думала ли ты, что Темари сменила место жительство только от большой чистой любви? Что, правда? Да ла-а-дно, — он коротко рассмеялся. — Не смотри на меня так; конечно, нет. Она слишком практичная для этого. Всегда твёрдо стояла на ногах. Темари мало во что верила, а традиции и история её только раздражали. Но! Тем не менее. Она такая же суеверная и внимательная ко всему необычному, как и любая женщина из Сунагакуре. Вообще… лично мне кажется, что она просто не дождалась своего большого чуда. И разочаровалась. Так у нас тоже бывает, когда неправильно веришь.

— А можно верить правильно? — удивилась Сакура. На её памяти, ниндзя Конохи никогда ни во что не верили. Кроме жертвенной Воли Огня, разумеется. И Шинигами — потому что его можно призвать. Но она подозревала, что все эти разговоры про смерть и возрождение были скорее государственной пропагандой, чем естественным мировоззрением. Точнее, были религией, а не верой. Настоящая вера не контролировалась ничем и никем — она просто была. И это удивляло.

— Конечно можно, — снова пожал плечами Канкуро. — Надо просто держать сердце нараспашку, делать хорошие дела и не жаловаться. То есть, как у нас говорят, не роптать. Гагаку считали, что по ту сторону всегда кто-то слушает из любопытных, только никогда не знаешь кто. Может они помогут, или, если видят, что делаешь что-то неправильное, остановят. Естественно, никто в прямом смысле тебя за руку не поймает, но в этом вся суть; обстоятельства сложатся так, что ты чего-нибудь да заподозришь. Как будто кто-то где-то как-то мягкой ладонью подёргал за ниточки. — Взгляд его сделался задумчивым и далёким. — Вот этого как раз Темари никогда не принимала. Но её можно понять: у нас тут с женщинами сложно, они страшно суеверные — вот сестра моя и бесилась.

— А ты в это всё веришь? — не могла не полюбопытствовать Сакура. На стол перед ними опустились три тарелки: две пустые, и одна с долгожданной бараниной в черносливе. Официант тихо предупредил, что очень горячо. Воздух шатра наполнился насыщенным сладко-мясным запахом.

Канкуро усмехнулся:  
— Я кукловод, — ушёл он от ответа. Лиловые линии на его лице дрогнули и сложились в узоры. Ей показалось, будто шёлковым платком скользнул по лицу аромат сандала. Его аромат. Глаза у Канкуро были тёмные-тёмные. — А по поводу кукловодов, милая Сакура, скажу я тебе так: мы не сидим на мягких креслах, подписывая казни и мирные договоры. Но жизнь у нас о-о-очень интересная.

**5.**  
В её гостевых покоях можно было остаться на всю жизнь — так они ей нравились. Огромная кровать с прозрачным балдахином (от насекомых, на самом деле), мягкий и пушистый ковёр, по которому очень приятно ходить босиком. Окно в крытый внутренний сад, где как раз находился тот бассейн, куда её уже опускали… Туалетный столик с зеркалом. Деревянный гардероб. Своя ванная комната. И всё в довольно светлых тонах.

Несмотря на холодные ночи Суны, Сакура оставляла окно в сад приоткрытым; там цвели розы, и ей нравилось засыпать под их аромат. Именно поэтому она удивилась, когда услышала ночью характерный всплеск купающегося тела. Она с любопытством выглянула наружу. Гаара на её памяти никогда не купался; значит, это мог быть только Канкуро.

Кто бы это ни был, он, однако, всплывать не спешил.

Сакура накинула легкий халат на коротенькую сорочку и босиком вышла вон, тихо закрыв за собой дверь. Миновав длинный коридор, она спустилась по узенькой лестнице во внутренний дворик и в нерешительности остановилась у бассейна, мерцавщего под косым лучом луны, что падал со стеклянной крыши. Всегда можно было нырнуть и проверить, конечно, но очень не хотелось мочить сорочку. Она потопталась в нерешительности и кое-как уселась на лестнице. Ступени были прохладными, но правильная циркуляция чакры помогала избежать очевидного неудобства; хотя попа всё-таки затекала — было слишком узко. Сакура поелозила, скрестив ноги, чтобы не было видно ничего интересного, и осторожно прощупала чакрой окружающую местность. Гаары не было дома, хотя часть его охраны, как обычно, следила за периметром. В бассейне действительно находился Канкуро, и он был жив.

По стенам внутреннего дворика бежала мозаика, бело-жёлто-сине-зелёная. Ручная работа. Удивительно пахли уснувшие розы. Давала о себе знать отсиженная попа. Канкуро всё не всплывал; но его чакра билась живым пульсом.

«И чего он там забыл так поздно ночью» — подумала Сакура. — «Неужели тот самый гвоздь потерял, а теперь ищет?»

Она бросила на ступени халат, села на корточки у воды и нырнула. Глаза дважды моргнули, подстраиваясь под новую среду и более тёмное освещение. Канкуро лежал на дне бассейна, цепляясь чакрой, чтобы не всплыть; из его рта вылетали редкие пузырьки. Тренировка на лёгкие, но какая-то странная — он даже не дёрнулся, когда Сакура в два мощных движения подплыла ближе. Глаза плотно зажмурены, как от кошмара. Она дёрнула его на себя и, не давая опомниться, дала кислород — Канкуро слишком долго был под водой. От насильного вдоха через чужие лёгкие он вздрогнул и, наконец, распахнул глаза. Сакура оттолкнулась ногами ото дна и подняла их из воды.

— Ты знаешь, что такое сонный паралич? — отдышавшись, уже совсем на суше, спросил её Канкуро. Они сидели, привалившись друг к другу для тепла, потому что — логично — было холодно. На нём не было майки, только штаны. У Сакуры сквозь ночную рубашку проглядывали затвердевшие соски. Оба друг на друга не смотрели; но Канкуро всё еще не отпустил ту ладонь, что его вытаскивала. А Сакура никуда не спешила её убирать. По волосам обоих стекала вода.

— Не испытывала, но слышала, — и добавила. — Ты меня напугал.

— Я и сам испугался. Никогда такого не было. Просто сижу там и не могу пошевелиться, даже на помощь позвать, а мозгу параллельно что-то снится. Или не совсем.

Сакура выдохнула:  
— Хорошо, что тогда спустилась проверить, как ты там …

— Да уж, — усмехнулся он. — Это точно. У меня уже почти кончился воздух. Я только нырнул — тут меня и схватило. Называется, «хотел смыть с себя кошмар», а нарвался на ещё один.

— Что тебе снилось? — после недолгой паузы спросила Сакура.

— Сасори, — пожал плечами Канкуро. — Видимо, он не любит, когда ему отказывают во встрече. Я вынудил себя проснуться; а он пришёл снова.

Сакура медленно обернулась на него:  
— Сасори?

Канкуро тоже обернулся. Они сидели почти нос в нос. Сакура заметила, как лунный свет ненавязчиво подчеркнул чужие высокие скулы. Ухоженные брови оттеняли ровный лоб. Она заметила … блеск капель на волевом подбородке. Аккуратный мягкий рот — мягкий-мягкий, святые небеса — она же не по вене тот кислород пускала в бассейне.  
Очень хотелось скользнуть взглядом ниже, но было страшно.

«Не таращься» — взмолилась самой себе Сакура. — «Давай, возьми себя в руки».

— Канкуро, — тихо выдохнула она. Его взгляд, словно стрелки часов, перешёл к чужим глазам. — Давай … днём договорим? Завтра очень рано вставать.

Он моргнул; уголки его губ чуть приподнялись в лёгкой улыбке.  
— Никаких проблем.

… Сначала Сакура выжала сорочку, и только потом поднялась на ноги — это чистая логика, потому что привалившись к кому-то тёплому намного приятнее заниматься отжимом. Забрала халат, брошенный у лестницы.  
Ступни у Канкуро тоже были красивые. И лодыжки. Изящная мужская форма: крепкая, но элегантная.

«Не таращься» — с укором напомнила себе Сакура.

— Постой минутку, пожалуйста, — сказала она накачанной спине, которая уже начала подниматься по лестнице.

Спина послушно остановилась.

Сакура подошла поближе и сглотнула.  
— Я тебя сейчас обниму, — серьёзно сказала она, чувствуя собственное смущение обеими щеками, — а ты сохраняй спокойствие и не-

Тёплое кольцо рук и знакомая грудь под щекой; улыбка, лёгким прикосновением опустившаяся в волосы.

— Не пугай меня так больше, — не своим голосом попросила Сакура. В голове картинка: глаза, зажмуренные как от кошмара. Пузырьки воздуха между сомкнутых губ. Она видела и пострашнее, гораздо страшнее. Но тогда, под водой, ей стало на миг так жутко, что она забыла как думать.

Кольцо рук сжалось сильнее — а она держала его ещё крепче. Но Канкуро ничего не ответил.


	3. Chapter 3

**1.**  
Общество в Суне было по-странному патриархально … но не совсем. Точнее, не так, как в Конохе.  
Гаара рассказывал, как их отец ухаживал за матерью. Он приносил ей свежие цветы в самый несезон; а когда те пропитывали своим дурманящим ароматом воздух, собственноручно делал из них сухие духи. Сабаку но Раса нежно массировал ими плечи и щиколотки своей ненаглядной, чтобы символ его любви окружал её легкой невидимой вуалью, куда бы она ни шла. Были дни, когда он носил свою будущую жену на руках по всему городу, чтобы её нежные ступни касались лишь дорогих мягких ковров — потому что любовь окрыляет, и Карура была его крыльями.

После своего бракосочетания Шикамару по-честному нёс Темари от границы Сунагакуре до дверей их нового деревянного дома; целый месяц занимался предварительной физической подготовкой, и обои в их спальне сам поклеил. На Темари было надето нежное кимоно изо льна с земель клана Нара. Она улыбалась, глядя на него исподлобья, а гости и участники торжества сыпали в них лепестками и пожеланиями счастья. Шикамару не задерживал взгляд ни на одной женщине, кроме Темари и своей матери. Сакура хлопала так, что у неё болели ладони. Радость за молодожёнов на её лице была искренней.

Под окнами госпиталя какой-то молодой чуунин кружил свою возлюбленную. Она звонко смеялась; её цветной балахон с разрезами раздувался на ветру большими крыльями.

— Кто любит — носит на руках, — с мягкой полуулыбкой ответил Гаара на незаданный вопрос Сакуры. Они оба стояли у окна и смотрели на молодую счастливую пару. Казекаге заглянул в госпиталь, чтобы составить ей компанию, пригласив на кофе со сладостями. У него всё ещё плоховато получалось неформальное общение, но Гаара старался.  
Канкуро накануне умчался на задание куда-то за тридевять земель.

— А ты как будешь ухаживать за своей будущей невестой? — спросила она Гаару.

— Я потом тебе расскажу, — таинственно ушёл он от ответа и подал ей балахон, чтобы она прикрылась от солнца, ветра и песка.

Гаара отвёл их в кофейню, затерянную в узловато-витиеватых улочках города; точнее, в кафе-кондитерскую, где можно было курить. Сунагакуре изнутри напоминала тот же ковёр: одни сплошные узоры-лабиринты. Можно было гулять и с наслаждением теряться в аллеях и переулках; тем более, что в самых неожиданных местах можно было найти какой-нибудь магазинчик необычных товаров или что-нибудь ещё. Однажды Сакура так нашла шахматный клуб, две оранжереи-кофейни и детскую библиотеку.

Гаара выбрал для них место на мягких пуфиках у скромного внутреннего фонтанчика, напоминавшего тихий горный ручей. АНБУ, сопровождавшие его, все три штуки, по сигналу начальства перестали стеречь на периферии, тоже чинно расселись по залу, (но стратегически), и стали ждать, когда к ним подойдут с обслуживанием. Пока Сакура снимала с себя балахон и поправляла причёску, им немедля подали раскочегаренный кальян. Судя по аромату, на этот раз не такой насыщенно-пряный, как обычно. Гаара заказал на двоих сладости, которые на диалекте Суны звучали так, как у Сакуры язык не поворачивался: что-то вроде «рахату-рукуму» и «пахурава». И он вежливо попросил две чашки кофе.

Когда-то считалось, что этот напиток могли пить только мужчины; но времена меняются; хотя в городе до сих пор существовали кофейни, куда женщин пускали с большим скрипом, если пускали вообще. Зато в любые заведения для обоих полов можно было прийти и одной. До атаки Пейна в Конохе существовали рестораны со строгим дресс-кодом, куда могли попасть только супруги или помолвленные. Сходить туда означало подчеркнуть свой статус, и все старались такие заведения периодически посещать. Изысканная еда, красивая обстановка, живая музыка — всё это манило и привлекало. Небогатые семьи копили годами, чтобы иметь возможность «выйти в свет» на круглую годовщину свадьбы. Сакура сама оплатила праздничный ужин на круглую дату своих родителей — мама была растрогана до слёз, а папа обнял свою дочь так крепко — что и сам повзрослевший ребёнок в тот день был очень счастлив.  
По словам старожилов Конохи, когда-то в лучшие чайные не впускали женщин без подобающего сопровождения; и хозяева нанимали мужчин из Хьюга, чтобы те не позволяли куноичи проникнуть туда под хенге.  
Но эти времена были давно, а в Конохе и так ничего не помнят.

Гаара сложил пальцами иллюзию, чтобы их не подслушивали, и расслабленно откинулся на пуфике, положив ногу на ногу. В руке он держал шланг от кальяна.

— Теперь можешь снова задать тот вопрос, — мягко разрешил он.

— Да, — встрепенулась Сакура. Затянулась и выдохнула ртом длинный поток дыма в сторону журчащего фонтанчика. В животе тихонько заурчало. — Точно. Я хотела спросить, как ты собираешься ухаживать за своей будущей невестой.

— У меня её нет, — всё также миролюбиво отозвался Гаара. Дым вылетел из его губ ровным кольцом.

— А всё-таки?

— … и не будет.

Сакура растерянно моргнула. Смерила Гаару задумчивым взглядом.

— А жених?

Гаара поперхнулся дымом и вытаращился.  
— Жених? — просипел.

— Прости-прости, — затараторила Сакура, тоже вытаращившись. — Ну, а вдруг? Я же ничего не знаю.

Гаара ещё раз кашлянул, прочищая горло. Сглотнул. Одним махом выпил крохотную чашку кофе, которую ему подали; знаком попросил ещё одну. Сакура к своей пока не притронулась, она ждала сладкого. В Суне кофе пили крепким, как совесть грешника, и чёрным как дёготь — без сахара. Ей, как иностранке, всё-таки хотелось эту горечь хотя бы закусывать.

— Ни невесты, ни жениха у меня не будет, — наконец выговорил он. Вперился взглядом в фонтанчик, снова затягиваясь. Щёки у него были розовые. — Не подумай обо мне … странно или плохо. Мне просто нельзя.

Сакура удивлённо приподняла брови.  
— Нельзя?.. Если это медицина, то я-

— Нет, — оборвал её Гаара. Затем повторил уже мягче, — нет. Но спасибо. Это не медицина. Это клятва целибата.

Перед ними опустилась тарелка со сладостями, и Сакура тут же не преминула запихнуть себе в рот большой мармеладный куб, утопленный в сахарной пудре. А то опять скажет что-нибудь не то.

Гаара вздохнул:  
— После смерти отца у нас было мало вариантов на кандидата в Казекаге. Здесь … кровь имеет значение. Но не в том смысле, в котором было бы логично подумать. Исторически так сложилось, что все правители Сунагакуре — родственники. Второй был одним из сыновей Первого, Третий — прямой внук одной из двадцати трёх жён. Отец был правнуком. Но потомки основателя города в последние два-три десятилетия или затерялись, или вымерли. Более того, настоящим наследником мог считаться лишь кроваво-рыжий или золотоглазый человек, потому что … никто из тех, кто имел в себе кровь основателя, не был плохим воином. В особенности, люди с этими чертами. Какое-то время назад мой отец, Акасуна но Сасори и я считались последними, в ком была жива «старая песчаная кровь».

— Но причём здесь целибат? — не удержалась Сакура. — Казалось бы, надо наоборот, продолжать род. Разве нет?

Гаара качнул головой:  
— Кровь Первого дремлет в трети населения. Я … поклялся хранить целибат, потому что таково было условие Совета Старейшин при моей инаугурации, — он встретился с ней тяжелым уставшим взглядом.

— Ты забываешь, Сакура, — произнёс Гаара тихо, — что я совершил множество непростительных поступков. Люди не могут отпустить тот незыблемый факт, что от моей руки погибли их возлюбленные, дети, родители, братья и сестры. И они не должны этого забывать — такова наша философия. Песок — это время, а оно вечно. Я должен был понести наказание; и это наказание жестоко, но справедливо. — Сакура не могла оторваться от его гипнотического взгляда. Гаара понизил голос почти до шёпота. — От меня не родится новая жизнь. И когда, спустя десятилетия или века, Сунагакуре исчезнет с лица земли, не будет ни одного человека, в котором будет течь моя кровь. Имя моему наказанию: забвение. И я принимаю его.

Затем он, как ни в чём не бывало, сунул в рот «рахату-рукуму» и улыбнулся ей с набитыми щеками, совсем как озорной мальчик.  
Иногда Сакура его совершенно не понимала.

**2.**  
Один раз в город пришлёпал Саске. Это было в сезон дождей, поэтому «пришлёпал» — глагол весьма конкретный.  
Внутрь его, конечно, не пустили, потому что гиблая репутация бежала впереди него на несколько вёрст сломя голову, куда бы он не шёл.  
Но Гаара … не стал его прогонять. Не столько из-за дани уважения Наруто, сколько из-за разговора, свидетелем которого он стал.

… Канкуро зачем-то красил потолок, а Сакура зачем-то помогала ему обклеивать мебель и прочее газетами, чтобы он не перепачкал всё на свете. «Знаешь, сколько раз я красил что-то в своей жизни?!», «да помню я, помню, ты рассказывал. Не сердись. А вдруг Гаара чихнёт?». Пятый Казекаге, к слову, тоже меланхолично лежал под газетами, скрестив руки на груди. От Сакуры он отмахнулся со словами: «уйдите, женщина, я диван».  
Канкуро объяснил, что Гаара пытался познать суть вещей, изображая одну из них.

— То есть если я на тебя сяду, это не будет политический аффронт? — задумалась Сакура.

Из-под газет высунулась рука и показала кулак.  
— Ладно-ладно, не больно-то и хотелось … — буркнула она. — Канкуро, тебе подержать стремянку?

— Лучше составь мне компанию, — отозвался он, сосредоточенно водя по потолку широкой кисточкой. — Расскажи чего-нибудь. А то с Гаарой сейчас вести беседу — всё равно что общаться с мебелью.

Диван плотоядно хрустнул газетами. Сакура решительным образом не хихикнула.

— А ты задай мне вопрос, — попросила она. — У меня не получается … брать тему с потолка, в отличие от некоторых.

Канкуро усмехнулся.  
— Засчитано, засчитано … — задумался. — Тебя постоянно сравнивают с Принцессой Слизней, насколько я знаю. А ты сама как думаешь? Это похоже на правду?

Сакура осторожно села на ковёр, устланный полиэтиленом. Подогнула под себя ноги. Дома родителям бы и в голову не пришло красить потолок глубокой ночью: но в доме Сабаку ночь — то время, когда все обитатели могут пересечься. Гаара категорически отказывался спать, если на то не было нужды. Он говорил, что просыпается каждый раз с призрачным ужасом — организм так окончательно и не привык жить без демона под слабенькой печатью.  
Надо было отдать Канкуро должное: красил он действительно очень осторожно, бывалыми мазками и быстро.

— Ты знаешь… — Сакура задумалась над ответом. — Не буду спорить, говорят, я действительно похожа на госпожу Цунаде. Но вот кто по-настоящему на неё похож? Это Саске. Безусловно и абсолютно.  
Да, я у неё многому научилась, бесспорно: и лечить, и убивать, и вскрывать тела. Но … не я потеряла весь свой клан. Не я убегала по всем странам от прошлого, давясь яростью и ядом. Не я незаслуженно бросила друзей, поставив своё исстрадавшееся эго выше общего благополучия … — она вздохнула. — В Конохе действительно всё слишком быстро забывают: как хорошее, так и плохое. При всём моём уважении к ней, госпожа Цунаде та ещё грешница.

— А по своим не скучаешь? — сменил тему Канкуро. По комнате уже стелился крепкий запах свежей краски.

— Ты знаешь, — задумалась она после небольшой паузы. — Это сложный вопрос. Простой ответ на него: «пожалуй, ещё нет».

— Простые ответы это как лёгкие пути, — неожиданно подал голос Гаара. — Нам они не интересны.

Сакура вздохнула:  
— Ладно … я была тихим ребёнком. А моя компания в Конохе очень … шумная. Это как-то неуютно, не знаю. От того же Наруто мне часто хочется спрятаться, хотя он хороший. Но ученица Цунаде не может быть тихой. Понимаете? Вот я и стала агрессивной. А мне так не нравится.

Ей казалось, братья Сабаку знали больше о масочничестве, чем все их сверстники вместе взятые; за исключением Ино.  
Гаара подходил к социальной ответственности как к алгоритму или механизму; а дома или с хорошо знакомыми людьми позволял себе расслабиться и побыть эксцентричным глубокого взрослым подростком, у которого не было нормального детства. А его старшему брату полагалось такое знать: кукловоды были самой загадочной кастой в системе Сунагакуре.

— А мы не докучаем тебе своим обществом? — поинтересовался Канкуро, сосредоточенно водя кисточкой.

Сакура посмотрела на него добрым взглядом.  
— Нет, что ты. Что ты…

… Гаара так ей и сообщил: «я не прогнал Учиху Саске, потому что ты сказала, что он похож на Цунаде».

Сакура поставила руки в боки.  
— А если я категорически не хочу с ним разговаривать?

Гаара с каменным лицом пожал плечами:  
— У меня сострадание.

Дождь на улице уже хотя бы никого не топил, но моросил. До сих пор было трудно поверить, что в пустыне могут идти настоящие ливни. Сакура очень не хотела встречаться с Саске. Она понятия не имела, зачем последний Учиха мог к ней пожаловать. Да, контракт был продлён ещё на полгода. Да, она не спешила возвращаться в Коноху.

— Гаара, — замялась Сакура. — Я понимаю, что … сострадание. Но, — но Канкуро всё ещё не было на месте. Когда он находился рядом, она чувствовала себя спокойнее. — Но как человек Саске … такой предатель, честное слово. Я ничего от него не хочу. Ни доброго слова, ни улыбки, ни «как дела».

— Тогда скажи ему об этом, — снова пожал плечами Гаара.

… И она сказала.  
Липкий ветер прибивал к её балахону песок. Распогодившийся закат стоял яркий, розово-персиковый, как её волосы под солнцем. Она не плакала, когда говорила, и голос её не дрожал. Нет, Саске, я здесь по доброй воле. Нет, не хочу от тебя ни любви, ни единого поцелуя. Огонь погас, и угли уже не раздуть. Ты всё сломал. Ты опоздал. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно.

Саске смотрел на неё большими глазами. Губы у него были обветрены, а на щеках блестел румянец от холода. 

— У тебя появился другой.

Она ещё не была в этом уверена. Чувства, эмоции — это никому не даётся слишком легко. Очень много тонов и полутонов. И никогда не знаешь, на какой шахматной клетке стоишь у другого человека. Один раз Сакура очень сильно ошиблась; и никто не позволял ей этого забыть.

— Ты предал нас всех, — ответила она. — И Наруто, и учителя, и меня. В той последней битве твоя рука залезла мне глубоко в грудную клетку. Я честно думала, что умру. Иди к чёрту, Саске.

Он прочистил горло.   
— Я хотел, чтобы ты была моим домом. Чтобы можно было к тебе вернуться.

Сакура смотрела на него с печальной улыбкой:  
— Ты совсем меня не знаешь, Саске. Я никогда не любила ждать. Более того, — она вздохнула, — ты ни разу не извинился, а в любви… Когда два человека любят друг друга, между ними нет гордости.

Последний Учиха смотрел на неё молча, глазами задерживаясь то на губах, то на полуприкрытой шее.

— Наруто помолвлен с принцессой Шион, — сообщил он наконец, отвернувшись, вместо прощания. И не стал больше задерживаться.

Сакура долго смотрела ему вслед, пока чёрная точка силуэта не скрылась за линией горизонта. Ветер трепал её волосы, выбившиеся из-под верхней одежды. Холод проникал до самых костей: стоило, конечно, теплее одеться. Бесконечная пустыня была озарена ярчайшим редким закатом. Она смотрела вдаль: в ту сторону, куда ушла её несчастная первая любовь, тяжелая и горемычная.   
И вспоминались слова Шикамару.  
«И ты пойдёшь. А я останусь».

**3.**  
Канкуро пришёл с задания беззвучной поступью — молчаливый и отягощённый. От его чёрных одежд пахло кровью, хотя на нём самом не было ни царапины. Сакура сделала ему чай из личных запасов с сушёным чабрецом, кардамоном, мелиссой, зверобоем и лавандой; потом молча села рядом и открыла почитать незатейливую книжку, хотя глаза строк не видели. За окном досыпал последний предрассветный час тихий город.  
Чай совсем остыл, когда Канкуро наконец пригубил его. Затем он дрожащей рукой потянулся и скользнул пальцем по миниатюрному ушку, заправляя нежно-розовый локон. Посмотрел глазами тёмными и потерянными…  
Сакура осторожно смыла с него макияж влажными салфетками: он ей позволил.  
И потом обняла его без лишних слов; а Канкуро прижался к ней и, наконец, вдохнул и выдохнул.

У неё не хватило эгоизма спросить тогда про Сасори.

Весь следующий день он не выходил из своей комнаты; разве что забрал поднос с остывшим кофе и обедом, который Сакура ему купила в одной хорошей забегаловке. И только потом, уже другим утром, она застала его за работой в мастерской. Он делал новую марионетку.

Вопрос не хотел слетать с её губ.  
Они поговорили о том и об этом. Решили сходить вместе на обед в новое местечко, где подавали хороший тажин. А потом Сакура поинтересовалась тенденцией выбирать в градоправителей Суны кроваво-рыжих или золотоглазых людей.

— Видишь ли, — почесал затылок Канкуро, отложив в сторону отвёртку, — всё дело с Первым Казекаге в том, что он … вполне вероятно, он не был человеком. Есть же всякие божества, да? Судя по воспоминаниям очевидцев, устным и письменным, он редко вписывался в общепринятые правила и традиции. Вся эта социальная кутерьма сама под него подстраивалась. Ещё, к тому же, он не постарел ни на день за то время, что правил. И загадочно умер, точнее, пропал без вести. Ну и, знаешь … он выполнил своё обещание кланам, конечно: его дети выросли действительно мощными воинами. Мы с большим преимуществом выиграли Первую и Вторую войну шиноби, но проиграли Третью. Почему?.. Мне кажется, потому что времена меняются. Тогда на поле боя больше всего и ценились эдакие живые орудия. Третий Казекаге был таким, как и Сасори, как и мой отец. И Гаара. У всех потомков, (с золотыми глазами или красными волосами), есть эта унаследованная черта: им не нужно стараться быть хорошими убийцами, но им очень нужно стараться быть людьми.

Увидев глубоко озадаченное лицо Сакуры, Канкуро спешно продолжил:  
— Сама посуди. Сасори никогда никого любил; кроме, разве что, родителей. Отец на этом поприще сделал столько ошибок, что даже считать бесполезно: но здесь ещё смерть мамы была для него тем ударом, от которого он так никогда и не оправился. Гаара хранит целибат, и, я подозреваю, это до конца его дней, если Совет Старейшин по какой-то причине его не помилует. А про Третьего много слухов ходило и ходит. Толкуют, например, что у Сасори вполне могла быть веская причина его убить.

— Ты думаешь?..

Канкуро со вздохом облокотился на верстак:  
— Как однажды пошутила Темари: инцест — дело семейное. Всё может быть. Как минимум, я бы тогда понял его мотив. Но вообще … у нас братоубийство — тяжкое, тяжкое преступление. Именно поэтому за время нашего детства Гаара ничего не сделал ни мне, ни Темари. Первый Казекаге сказал, что не будет тому покоя, ни в жизни, ни в смерти, кто убьёт брата своего; особенно, если в обоих течёт его кровь. Жизнь — ладно. А смерть? Душа — дело вечное. Кто знает, сколько раз тебе перерождаться, пока ты не отойдёшь на покой.

Солнечный свет тонким лучом упал на деревянный каркас будущей марионетки. Сакура силой отвела взгляд от Канкуро, верстака и будущего творения. В голове дымом клубились воспоминания.

— Это … Сасори мне посоветовал переехать в Суну, — неохотно призналась она.

Канкуро ничего не сказал, но выражение лица у него было очень удивлённое.

— … да, это правда, — не хотелось этим делиться; но Сакуре казалось, что надо. Почему-то было надо. Она невольно поёжилась. — У меня … был … трудный период в жизни. Я как будто тонула. И не видела даже соломинок, чтобы ухватиться. Мы в Конохе молимся только мёртвым, да и то для них, а не для себя. И я не молилась… не просила. Не умела и не знала, что так можно, — Сакура сглотнула. — Я только и делала, что плакала; ночью, чтобы никто не увидел. И почему-то ко мне пришёл Сасори. Сказал, что я дура, и что в Сунагакуре мне будет намного лучше.

Она не знала, чего ожидала после своего признания. Может, какой-нибудь возглас «да ты сумасшедшая», «глупость какая», или что-нибудь похожее.  
Но Канкуро медлил с ответом. Он оттолкнулся от верстака и в два осторожных шага встал к ней впритык. Сакура силой воли заставила себя не шелохнуться. Он смотрел на неё, чуть опустив голову; взгляд у него был … мягкий. Тёплая мужская ладонь коснулась её щеки.

— И тебе лучше здесь? — тихо спросил он. Его дыхание пахло мятным чаем. Сакура коснулась его щеки своей ладонью.

— Лучше всего мне, когда ты рядом, — прошептала она свою тайну, не сводя с него глаз.

Если бы кто смотрел на них стороны, он бы не смог сказать, это Сакура приподнялась на цыпочки, или Канкуро наклонился чуть ниже — но поцелуй был…  
… был …  
… так сладок.

**4.**  
Сакура много думала в последующие дни.  
Она думала, когда ела драконий фрукт, который Канкуро непонятно где раздобыл (непонятно откуда узнав, что она никогда его не пробовала). Белая или свекольно-бордовая мякоть с крохотными семечками таяла во рту словно йогурт. Отныне это был её любимый фрукт.

Она думала, когда лазила, босоногая, по дому Сабаку, размахивая пушистым пипидастером; потому что Гаара управлял песком, а не пылью, а гражданская горничная не могла дотянуться до высоких шкафов и потолков. Сакуру ни разу не просили помочь с уборкой; но когда братья вернулись после важного собрания домой поздно вечером, и их встретили чистые углы, они заулыбались. Как оказалось, для душевного благополучия Сакуры этого было достаточно.

Она думала, ныряя в конце рабочего дня в прохладную воду бассейна. Шальные лепестки роз путались у неё в волосах, когда Сакура давала себе погрузиться на дно, устав плавать туда-сюда лягушкой или бабочкой. А над головой блестела кромка воды. И она вспоминала, как случайно и естественно в первый раз взяла за руку Канкуро. Как нырнула за ним безо всякой нерешительности, когда в голове мелькнула искромётная мысль, что он может утонуть.

Она думала, когда ждала Канкуро в обеденный перерыв, слушая старые часы на стойке регистрации. Медперсонал смотрел на неё понимающе и уже звал присоединиться к ним на обед не одной, а с… сопровождением. Но сопровождение не очень любило малознакомые компании. Канкуро начинал в них плохо шутить и говорить на простой манер — такова была его маска на те случаи жизни. А наедине любил обсуждать что-то умное и интересное, и его манера речи звучала вдохновлённо и витиевато, словно юго–западный «песчаный» узор.

В общем, поразмышлять было над чем: и размышлялось с таинственным упоением.  
Раньше это были мысли о Саске, конечно. Каждый вдох был о нём, каждый шаг. Будь Сакура паровозом, она шла бы на одной любви, а не на углях. Но война… война заставила всё-таки расширить мировосприятие. Сакура раньше была уверена: если сто раз сказать «я хочу» — так и будет. В конце концов, так складывалось у Наруто. Но Наруто оказался баловнем судьбы, пусть и с хорошей точки зрения; а это означало, что Сакуре просто было суждено рано или поздно своим «я хочу» подавиться.  
И она подавилась, когда Саске заставил её поверить, что он действительно… пронзил ту грудную клетку, которая на многое могла пойти ради одного его взгляда.

Канкуро улыбался ей с секретами в уголках губ, а взгляд у него был припорошен хитринкой; для неё — доброй. Порой он больше молчал, чем говорил, но за каждым его жестом прятался смысл. На заданиях, связанных со шпионажем, он часто изображал фокусника, или актёра, или даже музыканта.

— Жизнь в большинстве случаев это театральное представление, — сказал он ей как-то, тренируясь накладывать очередной грим. Тонкая кисточка привычным движением растушёвывала тени. Она вспомнила их разговор о том, кто есть люди. — Именно поэтому надо ценить тех, к кому ты можешь выйти без яркого костюма и нарисованной улыбки, когда упадёт занавес.

Иногда он залезал к ней в больничный кабинет через окно с чем-нибудь вкусненьким. Каждый раз Канкуро шутил что-то вроде «пролетала мимо маленькая гордая птичка; сказала, у врачебницы Харуно открыто» — а Сакура прыгала к нему в руки и целовалась. Даже ни разу по носу не щёлкнула. Но ущипнула; потому что он первый руки ниже талии опустил. А что, в самом деле? Как долго она могла не уделять внимание этой накачанной попе?

… однажды Сакура оторвала его от работы в мастерской, чтобы позапускать самодельного воздушного змея на ниндзя-леске, (которая легко могла стать гарротой). Погода стояла ветреная, но не чересчур. Носились со змеем по очереди, прыгая с крыши на крышу, с переулка на переулок, и никто не мог понять, кто из них громче хохочет.  
Гаара затем конфисковал змея, потому что дебош в городе не приветствовался; и сам его запускал ночью примерно в ста метрах от Сунагакуре — потому что закон законом, а это весело. Его охранники АНБУ не знали, как на это реагировать; но кто-то сердобольный вынес им пару кальянов, и те немного расслабились.

Жизнь в, казалось бы, бесцветном городе была, наоборот, наполнена смехом и красками — надо было просто знать, куда смотреть. И Сакура глядела на это распахнутыми глазами. И вспоминала полузабытый совет Сасори: про лес и оазис — и соглашалась. Несмотря на климат и старый «песчаный» диалект, ей ещё никогда не было так свободно и хорошо.  
Горячее чувство благодарности преисполняло её. И каждый раз, когда она вдыхала сандаловый аромат, прижимаясь к Канкуро; каждый раз, когда он целовал её руки и волосы; каждый раз, когда она ощущала в себе тихое человеческое счастье — вспоминался Сасори, которому Сакура была этим обязана.

Она спросила об этом за завтраком:  
— Можно ли как-то выразить свою благодарность мёртвым? Чтобы точно услышали?

На неё поглядели с пониманием, искоса.  
— Если чувствуешь, что надо, — протянул Канкуро, — есть одно старинное место. И я отведу тебя туда, если ты кое-что мне пообещаешь.

— М?

Он посмотрел на Сакуру очень серьёзно:  
— Если почувствуешь даже намёк на что-то неладное: скажи мне.

— Почему?

Канкуро улыбнулся одной из той своих загадочных улыбок.  
— Я могу дать тебе одну причину, или другую. Но иначе будет неинтересно.

**5.**  
К оазису они пришли в ранний рассветный час.  
Канкуро заверил её, что в сумерках Сакура вероятнее всего получит отклик на свои просьбы, потому что когда меняется небосвод, открывается шире дверь в тот мир, куда им пока ещё рано. Она старалась не дать скепсису отразиться на своём лице; в конце концов, её спутник не был виноват, что в Конохе учат верить в науку и факты, а не в тонкие материи.  
Канкуро скинул рюкзак на границе оазиса. На вопросительный взгляд ответил:

— Кто бы к тебе ни вышел, (если кто выйдет), это всегда разговор один на один. Кричи, если что.

Звучало не очень утешительно, но Сакура расправила плечи, сжала кулаки и пошла.  
Оазис не сильно отличался от тех, что она мельком посещала по пути из Конохи в Суну. Пальмы с широкими ветками-ладонями. Высокие кактусы. Пышные кустарники. Серые камыши. А в самом центре — она пригляделась — пруд. Пруд, усыпанный белоснежными лотосами. Лёгкий туман над водой  
Она наклонилась, в изумлении, сложила руки лодочками и отпила воды. Сладко. Вкусно. Ещё раз отпила. Умыла лицо.  
Белый туман сложился в белую робу.  
— Я многое о тебе слышал, Харуно Сакура. Ты пришла вовремя.

Она дёрнулась, резко поднимая голову.  
Нет, это был не Сасори. Он мог бы им быть, но … нет. Нет. Слишком яркие глаза. Слишком красные волосы: не кирпично-багряные, а кровавые, как артериальная кровь. Он выглядел примерно на двадцать шесть. 

— Вы же пропали без вести! — вырвалось у неё.

Он вздохнул:  
— Чему учат нынешнее поколение? У вас пропала необходимость здороваться?

— Доброе утро, — послушно исправилась Сакура. — Вы же пропали без вести!

Первый Казекаге наклонил голову вбок, вперившись в неё золотым взглядом — словно озадаченная сова.  
— Отчего-то никто не удосужился отметить, что с запечатыванием Шукаку в Сунагакуре стали приходить беды: одна за одной, — он ушёл от прямого ответа. Точно так же делали его потомки. — Увы. В этом повинны не войны, не экономика, не блажь правителя Страны Ветра. Нет. Им стоило выпустить его на волю после того, как «подарок» Первого Хокаге достаточно ослаб. Хаширама Сенжу поступил коварно. Хвостатые божества проживали в тех самых регионах, куда он их затем милостиво «подарил». За это ему нет покоя в загробной жизни. Ни ему, ни его жене. Они преступили закон.

Сакура таращила на него глаза и почти не дышала. Что-то было в этом воздухе с его сказочными цветами, с его песчинками на несуществующем ветру. Что-то знакомое. Что-то могущественное и ужасающее. Что-то, из-за чего колени инстинктивно подрагивали, и шевелились волосы на затылке.

— Хвостатые, — с убийственным спокойствием продолжил он, — это последние божества в земном мире, оставшиеся при человечестве. Последняя помощь. Последнее настоящее чудо. Тебе не показалось, Харуно Сакура, что с появлением Скрытых Деревень стало меньше сказаний? Меньше прошлого. Надежда и вера из сияющих звёзд стали бледным отражением на мутной воде. То, что селяне называли волшебством, приходило не из ниоткуда.

Сакура чувствовала привкус его горькой обиды на языке. Будь она плохим врачом, у неё заныли бы те самые шрамы. Эта чакра, эта легендарная чакра, древняя как время …  
Она бы никогда её не забыла.

— Вы связаны с Шукаку, — пролепетала она.

Первый Казекаге хмыкнул, приподняв губы в подобии ироничной улыбки.  
— Я и есть Шукаку, — сказал он. — Ровно половина его силы, — увидев её ещё более ошарашенное лицо, он чуть смягчился, сделав голос сладкой патокой, а глаза нежнее:

— Когда чакра, составляющая это тело, стала близиться к концу, я ушёл от людей и создал этот оазис. И жил здесь. Плохая печать на Гааре разбрасывала мою энергию по всему городу. Она текла ко мне, словно реки в океан, и я медленно креп. И если бы осуществился план богини-кролика, будь уверена, мы с Мататаби и Исобу подняли бы мятеж.

— Мататаби и Исобу?.. Двухвостая кошка и трёххвостая черепаха? Мне казалось … нам говорили, что вы …

— Что мы самые младшие и слабые? — приподнял кроваво-алую бровь Шукаку. Чужие вопросы его как будто забавляли. — Нет. Это не так. У всех биджуу равная сила. Мы лишь иначе её используем. Мататаби оставила половину себя в двухстах кошках. Они спасали заблудившихся, указывая дорогу; защищали детей, выцарапывая обидчикам глаза; лечили больных, лёжа на их телах. Приди время, Мататаби отозвала бы свою силу обратно, образовав человеческую оболочку; на сторону Ниби встал бы призыв её детей — и нас было бы уже две армии против Кагуи. Я, мои призывные тануки, она, её призывные кошки. Исобу не сопротивлялся, когда его запечатывали, потому что в теле хвостатого было меньше чакры, чем в воде по всему миру. Он помогал рыбакам, загоняя в их сети пищу; оберегал корабли во время штормов; выносил людей на берег, если они падали в воду; милостиво забирал души утопленников. Итого: нас три великих силы с тремя армиями соратников.

— И вы основали Сунагакуре, — подытожила Сакура.

— Да, — безмятежно согласился он.

— И у вас было, прошу прощения, сколько жён?

— Двадцать три, — сообщил он тем тоном, каким по радио объявляют погоду. И объяснил, — тануки известны своим плодоношением. Если тебе интересно, я ухаживал за каждой из них. Приходил с шелками, золотом и определённым фруктом или ягодой. Лакомство не повторялось. К женщине из клана Акасуна, например, я пришёл с клюквой в сахаре; потому что она была склонна мечтать, а любовь её ждала хоть и не горькая, но кисло-сладкая.

— Кстати об этом, — встрепенулась Сакура. — Пожалуйста, скажите мне. Как я могу отблагодарить Сасори? Из этого клана?

Шукаку неожиданно рассмеялся. Его смех звучал лающе; но не было тех повизгивающих ноток, которые когда-то эхом преследовали её в кошмарах. Он был красив. Чарующе красив. Практически сказочно притягателен. Было кристально ясно, как он смог жениться на двадцати трёх женщинах и не превратить это в катастрофу.

— Не благодари его, — в золотых глазах блестели искорки веселья. Сакура невольно засмотрелась. — Он всего лишь выполнил то, что должен был.

— Н-не поняла?..

Шукаку улыбнулся:  
— За ним висел долг. Хоть и из справедливых побуждений, он убил кровного родственника, другого моего потомка. Затем по его вине погиб ещё один, пусть его затем и воскресили. И запечатал мою вторую половину. Разумеется, я отказал ему в загробном покое. Чтобы ответить за свои грехи, я обязал его сделать для нас кое-что невыполнимое. И, что удивительно и неудивительно, он сделал.

Сакура не без скептицизма приподняла брови:  
— Привёл меня в Суну?..

— Не дал тебе выйти замуж за последнего Учиху. Наруто Узумаки же в таком случае не женился бы на девушке из Хьюга; он и не женится, у него отныне другая невеста и другая судьба. Он заслужил спокойное будущее. И на этом всё. Кровь Рикудо Сеннина окончательно ослабеет.

— Но … — она растерялась, — что же тогда будет потом?! Ведь это же шло поколениями!

— Новая эра, — победоносно улыбнулся Шукаку. Его длинные робы взметнулись от порыва ветра. — Наконец-то настанет новая эра. Хочешь узнать, как? Вижу, что хочешь. Тогда слушай. Ты родишь красноволосого зеленоглазого сына с телосложением отца. Он унаследует от тебя стихии воды и земли. Между прочим, будь на то твоя воля, можешь успеть создать из этого стихию дерева до беременности. Твой сын точно создаст. Вы дадите ему имя «Айба», любимая лошадь, и его призывом станут кони. Он наденет робы Шестого Казекаге и превратит Сунагакуре в рай.

— А биджуу? — не удержалась Сакура. — Сказка … Сказка пропадёт?

— Она давно пропала, — пожал плечами Шукаку. — Но именно твой сын озаботится тем, чтобы вернуть её.

— И вернёт?

Шукаку, кажется, смутился:  
— Так далеко мы ещё не планировали, — он кашлянул. — Видишь ли, никто не верил, что из ядовитого кукловода-грешника получится настолько хороший сводник. Он ведь свёл тебя и Канкуро. Точнее, подтолкнул друг к другу. — Вдруг Первый Казекаге опомнился. — Что-то я с тобой заговорился. Часть этого разговора ты забудешь: про твоё семейное будущее и ещё немного. Удачи с попыткой доказать, что основателем Сунагакуре был биджуу. Приходи потом в гости. И мужа приводи. Может быть, даже Наруто Узумаки пригласи, — он посмотрел куда-то в сторону, с ноткой печали на лице. Вздохнул. — Отчего-то все вечно забывают, что тануки делают прекраснейший алкоголь …

И исчез в песочном вихре.

Сакура медленно моргнула. Потом моргнула ещё раз. Сонно потёрла лицо и схватилась за голову, которая почему-то стала тяжелой. Солнце медленно вставало над оазисом. Небо простиралось цвета её волос. Пальмы вокруг качались будто с неким весельем.

— Ты как там? — крикнул Канкуро с границы оазиса.

— Я странно, — пробормотала Сакура, прижимая зелёные ладони к стучащим вискам. — Я очень странно, — и упала в обморок.

**6.**  
_(Вместо эпилога)_  
Канкуро пил чёрный кофе без сахара в заведениях, куда до недавнего времени ни одну женщину не пускали – даже в балахоне, безликую и бестелесную. Он пил его маленькими глотками, (редкими, но быстрыми), нежно крутя в пальцах тонкую стеклянную чашу, как резную шахматную фигуру. Вокруг него трепетал пёстрый воздух Сунагакуре, теряясь в орнаменте ковров и тончайших шёлковых занавесках. И хотя воздух заведения пах кальянами, Сакура знала, что чёрные одежды Канкуро прячут в себе прохладный аромат сандала, и ещё более холодные лезвия ножей. Он щурился на её прямую осанку и открытое белое лицо, и улыбался самым уголком губ, с одобрением и лёгким мальчишеским озорством. Сына предыдущего Казекаге, брата нынешнего, главу гильдии кукловодов не выгнали бы за дерзость привести в мужской мир женщину, и остракизму бы не подвергли, однако все эти взгляды …

… Сакура, тем не менее, держала осанку ровно и пила кофе точно так же: маленькими глотками, (редкими, но быстрыми). Курила кальян в долгую затяжку и пускала дым носом по лакированному столу, словно редкий экзотический дракон.   
«Хорошо держишься», — легонько пробарабанил ей пальцами Канкуро. Фиолетовый рисунок на его лице лишь чуть-чуть дёрнулся — потому что тот так хотел – невзначай, по-секретному намекнуть на улыбку. 

Сакура накрыла ладонью лежащий на её коленях свиток, подписанный намедни. Контракт на призыв тануки.   
«Действительно хорошо держусь», — подумала она

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хочу выразить благодарность нескольким англо-американским фанфикам, где Канкуро мелькает как второстепенный персонаж – но ух какой. Сразу же захотелось почитать что-нибудь по основному пейрингу этой работы, но увы, увы. Пришлось подумать; подумалось вроде бы продуктивно. Затем я хрустнула костяшками и сказала себе: «ладно, мать, пора уходить из работ а-ля стихи в прозе; настало время освоить мутировавшую достоевщину в работах писателей двадцатого века». Так что «Прах и пепел» – это ещё одна вершинка, которую я себе выдумала для восхождения. Зачем? Ни малейшего понятия. 
> 
> Сводник Сасори би лайк:  
https://images.app.goo.gl/NwxS6XcVypVLJR8f6
> 
> Песенка для поднятия настроения:   
https://vk.com/fromcloudswithlove?w=wall-112401322_414
> 
> Большое спасибо вам, заглянувшим сюда!  
Сердечно рада, что в чьей-нибудь памяти, (я надеюсь), эта работа останется :D


End file.
